Mi Issei One-shot
by KNFD.E
Summary: La historia de un heroe que termino con un rumbo divertido y harem's, y la de sus hijos. Es lo mas grasioso.tiene que ver con la saga de issei-sensei, el mas poderoso.


**Me deshago de los derechos de la historia, pertenece al autor de las novelas de DXD**

 **Simbología de diálogos**

* * *

Yo uso el paréntesis para intervenir yo en la historia como algo cómico u obvio

¿-hola-diálogos normales

 _¿-hola-pensamientos_

¿-"hola"-conversación por teléfono, circulo mágicos, trasmisiones, televisión.

-[Hola]- Ddraig u otro ser.

* * *

 **[Mi issei]**

* * *

Michael-los declaro marido y mujeres, puedes besar a las novias-dijo feliz viendo a un castaño con cornamentas a los lados.

Ese castaño es Issei Hyuoduo.

Mientras vemos a issei quien estaba amarrado con cadenas de energía a un poster, sudando a mares con una sonrisa titubeante.

Viendo a 33 mujeres más bellas que jamás vera en su bendita vida.

(Pov issei)

Mientras estoy atado a este poster de oro con cadenas mágicas viendo a mis ya esposas.

Les contare lo que paso para que terminara en esta situación.

Aunque, les seré sincero.

Eso fue ya más de 3000 años cuando me case con mis actuales esposas con quien tengo a mis hermosos hijos.

Pero para ello les contare 10 años antes de que me casara.

* * *

 **[Hace 3XXX años atrás]**

* * *

Después de que derrotáramos a Qlippoth y que Rizevim muriera para que luego despertara a [Trihexa].

Quera una quimera con una barbaridad de poderes que con ellos causo destrozos pero gracias a la estrategia que di a la cual fue apoyada por Shiva-dono.

Sellamos a [Trihexa] en la [Boosted Gear].

Que con el poder de todos los dioses de las facciones.

El poder de Gran Rojo y de Ophis y lilith.

El poder de Valeria la actual Hakuryuukou.

Así es como fue sellado el Trihexa en mi sacred gear.

Lo único que hay que tener en cuenta es que no puedo usar su poder ya que representa una carga en mi cuerpo sin mencionar que es una manera de que las facciones me contienen ya que temen que haga algo tonto con ese poder.

Todo fue rápido dentro de la zona de aislamiento.

Mi vitalidad al ser igual que cero representando a gran rojo e infinita como ophis mí vitalidad es tan longeva que pidiendo ayuda a akuja empezamos una investigación de como compartir mi vitalidad con los que yo quiera.

Eso paso después de un mes de que sellaran a Trihexa en mí.

Luego esta que se acercan los reting game mundial con el nombre "Copa Dragon"

Se dio mi acenso de demonio de clase alta.

Y empecé el intercambio de piezas con lady phenex y rias.

Teniendo en mi equipo a xenovia, asia y revel en mi sequito.

Se me prohibió entrar en los juegos del reting game.

Ya que al momento que sellaron a Trihexa en mí, el funciona como un núcleo que mantiene mi [Diabulos Dragon] mi forma más fuerte actual, también tuve una mejora física sorprendente después del mes.

Así que estoy prohibido hasta nuevo aviso ¿lo creen?

También sucedió que deje la escuela por un motivo.

Estoy yendo constantemente con gran rojo y Shiva para que pueda expulsar mi energía acumulada ya que me enfermaría o explotaría en el peor de los casos.

Ya que la explosión podría desgarrar el tejido de la realidad así que estoy bastante jodido.

Mi poder es más grande que los dragones celestiales siendo superado por [Gran Rojo], [Shiva], [Ophis] y [Indra].

Pero calcula [Gran rojo] que en 1500 años lo superare en poder asi que me espera un duro camino ya que tengo que entrenar para controlar mis poderes que obtuve de los dos dioses dragones pero mi entrenamiento empieza en 100 años con ellos dos.

(fin de pov issei)

* * *

(Dos meses después de que el torneo terminara)

* * *

Vemos a issei acostado en su cama mirando al techo aburrido.

-(suspiro) que aburrido, me hubiese encantado participar en los juegos de clasificación (suspiro) como sea será mejor que me levante y valla al parque a caminar que es lo único que se me permite hacer-levantándose de la cama se va por la puerta de su cuarto.

Cuando baja ve a rias su prometida dormida en la mesa con muchos papeles a su alrededor.

Se acerca y le coloca una manta encima de ella.

Luego la carga al estilo princesa y va a su cuarto para dejarla arropada en su cuarto, luego va de nuevo abajo a recoger todo y ponerlo ordenado en la mesa de noche de su cuarto.

Sale por su ventana de su habitación viendo que es de noche saca sus alas de dragón y sale volando del lugar.

- _aaaah(suspiro), que aburrido, y no puedo salir con ninguna de las chicas ya que están en lo suyo, revel esta con su mama para educarse como futura heredera del clan fénix si sus hermanos les pasa algo que satan no quiera-_

 _-Irina esta con Michael-sama en una misión junto a Asia, Xenovia y Griselda-_

Obviamente tienen el permiso de issei.

 _-akeno-san esta con su padre entrenando su poder de angel caído-_

 _-Rossweisse está en Asgard junto a su familia –_

 _-koneko-chan esta con su hermana entrenado y puliendo su poder, cuando se fue ambas me dijeron que me darían una sorpresa cuando volvieran del entrenamiento, a lo cual lo espero-_

 _-(suspiro) a pesar de ser de noche me siento sin energías, será la falta de acción de estos últimos meses-_

 _-[es lo más probable compañero, creo que ya te acostumbraste de que a la vuelta de la esquina allá problemas]-dijo draig._

 _-lo que faltaba, me volví como Valeria (suspiro) enserio esa chica es muy rara-_

 _-[pero eso es lo que la identifica por sus deseos de pelear con seres fuertes, y suerte que no haiga venido a pelear contra ti]-_

 _-cierto, cierto desde que sellamos a Trihexa en mi todos quieren un duelo contra mí pero se me prohibió enfrentarme contra ellos porque cabe la grande posibilidad de matarlos, enserio que las bestia del apocalipsis arruina la vida de todos-dijo algo frustrado._

 _-[eeeh, a mí no me eches la culpa imbécil]-sonó una voz femenina con tono indignada._

 _-a nooo, dime quien trato de matarme Trihexa, te lo recuerdo-dijo viendo su muñeca donde apareció una joya morada negra._

 _-[si solo eres un mero dragón que me importa a mí]-_

 _-je lo dices como si no te importara pero la verdad si ya que fui ya quien ideo sellarte en mi tarada]-dijo entre risas._

 _-[cuando tenga la oportunidad devoraré tú alma, y poseeré tu cuerpo para matar de la manera más cruel a tu familia]-_

 _-[no debiste decirle eso a issei]-dijo viendo atraves de la joya como issei desciende al suelo coge una roca y la estrella en la joya morada con fuerza._

 _-[(quegido de dolor) aaaaaah, bastardo, me las pagaras]-dijo para desaparecer._

 _-(suspiro) desde que comenzó a hablar solo es para molestarme-_

En eso el siente una presencia lejos por el bosque.

Se levanta en vuelo y va hacia el lugar de origen.

Cuando llega ve a alguien que no veía desde hace tiempo.

La cual está peleando con un demonio callejero.

Cuando ve que uno de los noqueados se levanta para apuñalarla issei con velocidad divina aparece y le da un golpe en la nuca incapacitándolo.

-Yura, está bien-se acerca e ella que por la sorpresa se calló de espaldas, asi que le da la mano para que se levante.

-si hyuoduo-kun, gracias por ayudarme, pensé que descansabas hoy, ya que le toca el equipo sitri la ronda nocturna esta semana-dijo ella sonriendo a issei ya que le ayudo con aquel demonio.

-bueno, la verdad es que estaba aburrido, cuando sentí tu presencia volé hacia aquí, cuando vi que aquel demonio te iba a herir decidí intervenir para que no te hiriese Yura-san-dijo el caminando con ella a un costado de donde fue la parte de combate.

-hyuoduo-kun, te dije que solo me dijeras por mi nombre sin honoríficos-dijo ella con los cachetes inflados.

-pero eso sería irrespetuoso de mi parte, ya que referirme así a ti seria como si fuéramos novios-dijo sonrojado mirando a otra parte.

Por parte de Yura sonrió.

-qué tal si empezamos con salir a una cita ise-kun –dijo ella acercándose a issei muy peligrosamente con sus caras muy cercas.

Cuando lo dijo issei se sonrojo mucho pero pensó

- _cierta mente yura es muy bella pero no sería infidelidad con rias no decirle de esto, aunque le puedo decir al rato, ya que después de todo mi sueño es ser el rey del harem, así que si ella quiere, podemos intentarlo-_

-d-de acuerdo yura, acepto a salir a una cita contigo te parece ¿el sábado que viene?-

Eso sorprendió a yura un momento y sonriendo acepta.

-de acuerdo, prepárate ise, veras mi belleza a su máximo esplendor-dijo ella sonriendo con orgullo.

-no me imagino que tan bella te verás si ya de por si eres hermosa-

Dijo el hacia Yura sonrojándola.

Después se despidió y salió volando de ahí.

Yura se quedó pero exploto con vapor y estaba muy sonrojada.

-no lo puedo creer, le pedí a ise a una cita KYYYYAAAaaaaa, que emoción le pediré a las chicas que me ayuden a vestir-dijo yéndose de la zona donde están los cuerpos atados, que fueron transportados al inframundo.

[En la entrada de la residencia hyuoduo]

Issei entraba a la casa.

Ve que todo está normal y en su lugar, así que va a la cocina y prepara su merienda de la noche.

Se va a comer en la mesa tranquilo.

Cuando se encuentra que ophis está en sus piernas comiendo lo que se suponía era su merienda.

-ophis, eso es mío-dijo pero ella contraataca con.

-es de nosotros, nos pertenecemos mutuamente-dijo ella mientras ella meneaba sus caderas.

-ophis, puedes dejar de mover tus caderas, por favor-

-pero se siente bien-dijo ella meneando más sus caderas.

Issei solo toma la misma cuchara que usa ophis y come una parte de su merienda.

Cuando termina, se levanta y va a la cocina a lavar.

-por cierto ophis, y lilith?-

-esta con la caedre penemue, dijo ella que estaría allí por un tiempo y volveria-

-te dijo por qué?-

-solo menciono que la caedre penemue le preguntaría unas cosas, nada más-

-ya veo, sabes de que-

-no, no sé de qué hablan, si quieres vamos en un brecha-

-no, no es necesario, a parte ya es tarde mejor vayamos a dormir-

Ophis asintió.

Issei camino hacia las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

Ophis lo siguió.

Cuando entro y estaba por cerrar la puerta.

Ve que ophis sin nada de fuerza según ella la detiene.

-hoy duermo contigo-dijo ella entrando y desvistiéndose, quedando como rias cuando duerme.

Cuando va acostarse se queda como sentada esperando a acostarse.

Issei entendió.

Se desvistió para vestirse con su pijama.

Cuando fue a su cama.

Se acostó en medio de rias y ophis.

Rias se acercó a él y se acurruco.

Ophis también hiso lo mismo que rias pero de ella salen un par de alas de dragón pequeñas con una cola que sale de su cadera.

Esta cola se enrolla en la cintura de issei.

-buenas noches chicas-dijo el viendo a ambas y luego al techos, sus buenas noches también están dedicadas a todas las chicas que el ama.

-buenas noches ise-dijo rias.

-buenas noches dragoncito-dijo ella serrando sus ojos con un ligero rubor en sus cachetes.

* * *

[Mañana siguiente]

* * *

-aaaah (bostezó) buenos días rias, ophis-

Dijo viendo como ambas estaban a sus lados despertando algo cuando ven a issei, para luego decirle buenos días y dormirse otra vez.

Issei fue hacia el baño para bañarse y de ahí decirle a rias cuando este mas despierta sobre la cita que tendrá el con Yura.

Ya dentro del baño, procedió a desvestirse.

Se metió a la tina después de lavar su cuerpo.

En ello entra ophis sin toalla.

Se da un breve lavado de cuerpo y se mete en la tina con issei.

Justamente en la espalda de este.

Ella puso sus manos en la espalda de issei y procedió a activar un círculo mágico con el símbolo de infinito.

Un aura negra cubrió a issei por completo.

Para luego pasara de verde esmeralda, a rojo y por ultimo un negro morado.

-ya está, tu chequeo diario está listo, tus energías están estables, al rato ve con rojo y descarga tu poder sobrante en la brecha dimensional-

Issei asintió y se empezó a empujar hacia atrás.

Ophis se pasó hacia el frente, sentándose en sus piernas justo encima de la entrepierna desnuda de issei.

-me lo preguntado pero, porque luego cuando no están las demás haces esto-

-me siento incomoda en la presencia de las demás, así que espero cuando no están contigo-dijo con su voz inexpresiva a issei quien la veía a los ojos negros e infinitos, parecían vacíos pero en realidad los ojos de ophis se llenaban de luz cuando ve a issei a los ojos, será un reflejo por los ojos de issei.

Luego ella se a cómodo en su lugar que eran las piernas de issei.

Unos minutos después ella empezó a mover su cadera rítmicamente.

En eso siente algo duro y caliente en medio de su trasero, queriendo meterse dentro de ella.

Issei por otro lado se relajó y se durmió antes de que esto pasara.

Ella tuvo curiosidad así que se movió y se quedó viendo en la entrepierna de issei.

-se parece a _eso_ -dijo ophis.

Entonces con sus manitas agarro la entrepierna de issei, que era mucha para ella ya que está en su forma Loli, entonces ella empezó a moverla hacia riba y abajo.

Por otro lado issei hacía gestos de placer.

Ella sintió su cuerpo caliente así que siguió asiéndolo ya que ella se sentía de alguna manera _bien_.

Entonces después de unos minutos issei se vino.

Ella acerco su boca y tomo todo lo que dejo issei.

Este por otro lado se despertó sintiendo las oleadas de placer, luego se da cuenta que tiene su entrepierna erecta y a ophis con la mano cubierta de algo blanco que segundos después detecto que era su semen.

Trato de detenerla pero era tarde ella se lo tomo todo.

-delicioso-dijo ophis hipnotizada por el placer que sintió al probarlo.

Issei trato de hablar pero ella lo ve con ojos de un cazador.

Ella se acerca a él y lo besa en los labios apasionadamente e intensamente.

Ophis agarro las manos de issei y las puso una en su trasero y otro en su pequeño pecho.

-sé que no es mucho para ti, se que te gustan los pechos grandes de las demás pero puedo hacerlos crecer, issei-

En eso ella movía sus caderas hacia delante, frotando su vagina contra el pene de issei.

-no es necesario que lo hagas ophis, esperemos más tiempo juntos antes de hacer esto ¿de acuerdo?-

Ophis quería negarse ya que estaba caliente pero de repente ella es volteada teniendo su espalda contra el pecho de issei.

-yo sé más que nadie como te sientes así que déjame aliviarte-

Dijo el llevando su mano por la zona de la entrepierna de ophis.

Metiendo un poco se dedo dentro de la vagina de ophis para masturbarla.

Gemidos no emitió ophis pero se sintió muy bien ella con lo que le hacia issei a ella.

El empezó a pellizcar los pezones de ophis y morder las puntas de las orejas de ophis dándole más placer.

Después de unos minutos en el baño y que ophis se viniera en la mano de issei 6 veces.

Issei probó la venida de ophis en su mano y era muy deliciosa preguntándose como sabría la de las demás chicas de su harem.

Por otro lado ophis se levantó de la tina con su mirada algo oscura.

Issei pensó que la hiso enojar o algo por el estilo.

Entonces de manera rápida se volteó a ver a issei teniendo su cabeza cercas de la de issei.

Entonces ella...

Ophis beso la nariz de issei, se paró y se fue del baño con un sonrojo que no noto issei.

-debo de guardar mejor mis videos y videojuegos porno en otra parte, ya es la onceava vez que ophis y alguna de las chicas se aprovechan de mi cuando duermo, es raro desde que terminó la guerra se volvieron muy "cariñosas"-

Dijo el con un sonrojo en su cara.

Luego de que el saliera del baño.

Y se cambiara con su ropa normal ya que no iba a la escuela por "eso", pero rias si va a la escuela aun, a su universidad.

Luego de bajar las escaleras.

Fue con rias quien estaba en la sala de la casa, que está junto a la cocina.

Preparando un desayuno para issei mientras ve que ophis está comiendo un hot-cakes.

Aunque la ve algo sonrojada pero no tanto como antes, de hecho paso por desapercibido para rias.

Issei se acerca a ella y le procede a hablar, esperando que no se lo tome a mal y decidió recompensarla con una cita a ella también.

-rias quiero hablar de algo….-dijo el algo nervioso.

-te refieres de la cita con Yura-san, no te preocupes ise ya lo sabía, de hecho ella vino a mi pidiendo ayuda y si le permitía entrar al harem, pero le dije que primero tenía que ir una cita contigo ise y por lo visto lo logro-dijo ella sonriendo.

-no-no estas molesta?-pregunto.

-solo un poco incomoda, pero sé que esto pasara más a futuro ya que tu sueño es ser el Rey del harem..-dijo ella pero issei dice.

-pero también un gran familia-

-sí, tienes razón, aun así yo soy la principal del harem y es mi responsabilidad administrarlo, mama administra el harem de papa que son más de 500 chicas y son un matrimonio estable, pero sé que tu no vas hacer eso verdad issei-

Dijo ella con una mirada que podría catalogarse Yandere.

Más considerando que sostenía un cuchillo de cocina en la mano.

Eso asusto a issei.

Como dice el dicho inventado.

Gran dragón necesita princesas que lo acojonen.

Cof…tannin….cof

Después de ello issei acompaño a rias a su escuela, ella le empezó a hablar de cómo debía vestirse para ese día que no debía hacer y todo lo demás, lo de la ropa lo dejo a su elección.

Cuando llagaban a la entrada de la escuela en público siempre se despedían de beso en los labios.

Para así remarcar a todos los humanos y no-humanos de la escuela que son pareja.

Ella se fue a su salón de clases e issei se fue para así ir a la brecha dimensional con gran rojo y Shiva para descargar todo poder acumulado en el día y así no presente problemas a su cuerpo, ya que luego le enseñarían a cómo mantener ese inmensurable poder en el mismo sin estar descargándose cada rato.

* * *

(Brecha dimensional)

* * *

Vemos como una enorme oleada de poder ese deparada, sus dimensiones del disparo eran tan grandes que era diez veces más grande que el gran rojo, pero no quiere decir que lo pueda vencer con eso.

-bien hecho muchacho, tus disparos en tu modo DiábolosxDragón son magníficos y colosales pero sigue sin ser lo bastante destructivos para gran rojo y a mí-quien dijo eso era Shiva, un hombre entre sus 20 y 25 años de edad, su piel es azul y tenía vestimentas bastantes únicas.

-eso es cierto larva, debes de aprender a como condensarlos y comprimirlos para que así pueda causar algún daño a nosotros dos si es que quieres vencernos-hablo gran rojo pero atraves de la mente de issei y Shiva ya que normalmente habla con rugidos.

-(sonidos de agotamiento) jah jah creen que jah es más fácil para jah mi jah hacerlo jah ese poder cuando lo disparo jah me cuesta maniobrarlo jah-dijo issei exhausto en sus armadura de Diábolos Dragón.

-y esa falla te puede costar la vida joven Sekiryuutei de (La verdad latente), incluso alguien como hades te podría vencer con su legendaria guadaña y usurparte el alma si no puedes manejar las energías que expulsas, debes de aprender a cómo controlarlas si un futuro de llegas a enfrentar a seres con habilidades que te puedan vencer-

-así es larva, por a hora puedes retirarte al mundo humano y gracias por cuidar de ophis, esa niña es muy molesta cuando se lo propone mientras estaré aquí por si me necesitas-

-yo me iré a mi hogar a por un asuntos personales nos vemos luego Sekiryuutei de (la verdad latente) –después de eso Shiva se retiró a sus dominios que llama hogar.

-eh gran rojo, te puedo preguntar algo-

-que quieres larva-abre un ojo para ver a issei.

-me ha dado curiosidad pero, de ¿dónde vienes?-

-no te enseñaron a no preguntar cosas que no te incumben-dijo el con voz de molestia y flojera.

-perdón, no quería preguntar algo delicado para ti-dijo el con mirada arrepentida.

-anda ya, quita esa cara de alguien regañado, está bien te lo contare, pero será resumida para que lo entiendas ya que es algo complejo de decirlo-

Issei asintió sonriendo.

-bien por donde comienzo…mmmmm.. Ya se- mirando a issei mientras se sienta en el aire.

-para ti ¿qué es la [Existencia]?-pregunto gran rojo a issei.

-todo lo que existe en la realidad, todo lo que este hecho de materia compuesta de unión de átomos, algo que exista, mmm como decirlo-dijo el ya que no sabía si lo que decía bien.

-bueno por ahí vamos-dijo el creando lo que parecía una nube del tamaño de su palma de su garra.

-ves la nube que forme en mi mano-dijo el mientras recibía un asentimiento de issei.

-lo que vez en mi manos es lo que podríamos decir todo lo que existe, para ti será una simple nube, pero dentro de ella se alojan dimensiones infinitas, donde alberga todo tipo de seres de los más fuertes, listos, audaces y destructivos, eso es lo que muchos llamarían [Existencia]-dijo el viendo el asombro de issei.

-pero sabes cómo se creó la [Existencia]-recibiendo un no que esperaba.

-la [Existencia] fue creada por los primeros seres que existieron antes de la [Existencia], ellos habitaban en el vacío, cosa que es muy peligrosa para nosotros que nacimos dentro de la [Existencia] salir de la [Existencia] ya que desapareceríamos sin dejar rastro ni nuestras almas sobrevivirían afuera, la [Existencia] está hecha con leyes y lógicas que a la vez no hay -recibiendo duda de issei.

-un ejemplo seria que, yo crease una dimensión solo para mí, y que disidiese que su lógica y leyes que la conserven, por muy absurdas que sean así se harán-

-algo como lo que hiso ¿el dios bíblico en el mundo humano?-

-eso es diferente -también recibiendo duda de parte de issei como niño pequeño.

-lo explico, en la realidad que vivimos todos los seres ya sea sobrenaturales y no-sobrenaturales, el mundo que habitas, el mundo humano ya existía, solo su forma no era la misma, con ejemplo y para que lo sepas-

Creo una bola de tierra en su mano.

-Esto era el mundo humano antes de los que hoy en día es-

-con el paso del tiempo y que después de que se llenasen los mares por el agua del planeta formado, paso un muy largo periodo de tiempo de cambias de ahí vinieron los dinosaurios, después su extinción por el meteorito que los acabo solo con algunas especies que sobrevivieron-

-en ello unos cuantos milenios pasaron y ahí apareció la cuna de los ancestros humanos que con el paso del tiempo fueron evolucionando-dijo a issei que lo entendía a su manera.

-cuando los humanos aún estaban a la mitad de la evolución del humano actual, llegaron los dioses en diferentes tiempos, uno de ellos era Elohim, el dios bíblico-

Sorprendiendo a issei ya que no sabía el nombre del dios bíblico.

-con el paso del tiempo algunos dioses peleaban otros estaban en paz trazando planes para la nueva tierra, en ello todos se dieron cuenta de los humanos que un sin estar en su estado máximo vieron como su especie evoluciona más que los demás animales, ahí fue cuando los dioses decidieron tomar atención a los humanos y ver si podrían servirles-

-después de un tiempo corto, Elohim empezó a hacer cabios en el mundo metiendo flora como fauna que no existía tanta, en ello también ya tenía su espacio donde habitaba que en la actualidad es el [cielo], donde con el tiempo fue creando a sus Ángeles, que no les permitía ver el mundo humano, ya que él les mintió el hecho de haber creado a los humanos y esa mentira siguió en la actualidad, pero lo que es cierto es la parte de [Adán] y [Eva] y todo lo transcurrido-

-cuando los desterró, los desterró en el continente de lo que actual mente es Europa-

De ahí también pasaron otros acontecimientos uno como ejemplo lo del diluvio, eso sucedió en la realidad en una isla artificial que el dios bíblico creo, y destruyó con dicho diluvio y mando a Noé al continente europeo-

Sorprendiendo mucho a issei cuyo conocimiento le ayudara a futuro.

-larva, esto lo que te digo no le digas a nadie, podría causar el caos de tu mundo-

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de issei.

-bien a hora que sabes parte de lo que paso en realidad en este mundo, seguiré con lo que estábamos de donde vine-

-retomando lo de las leyes y lógicas, eso pasaría, yo sería técnicamente un dios, aunque los soy y el más fuerte kakaka-

-Pero bueno la [Existencia] alberga dimensiones clasificadas como infinitas como también agrupaciones de dimensiones que se llaman [Macroversos] que es la medida de escalas más grande, seguida del territorio de un custodio, donde un guardián de inmensurable poder custodia dichas dimensiones y las mantiene en orden con su poder evitando que nadie salga de ellas pero hay acepciones a la regla-

-¿cómo cuáles?-

-como yo por ejemplo, puedo viajar a otras dimensiones como me dé la gana, lo único que no debo hacer es molestar a la guardiana y así me libro de problemas futuros-

-tan fuerte es-

-larva escucha, que quiera decir que en esta dimensión soy el más poderoso, no quiere decir que sea el más poderoso de todos los que existen hay seres que me superan por mucho mi poder-

Sorprendiendo a issei.

En eso gran rojo habré una puerta de energía que el creo.

Tomo a issei con su mano y se adentraron lo que vio ahí issei le cambio la vida para siempre.

* * *

(Dentro de la puerta)

* * *

Vemos a issei viendo un sinfín de cuadros donde se veían a él pero en diferentes aspectos, unos tenían pinta de jóvenes, adultos, abuelos, piel morena de ojos amarillos, en otra que tiene el pelo de color carmesí de ojos azul-verde que le recordó a rias, otras en las que él estaba matando a sus chicas, en otra donde está en un trono echo de cadáveres y el más resaltante es el que esta hasta abajo que es gran rojo, y tenía a ophis en su forma Loli violándola, parecía muerta y que lloraba ya que de su estómago salía el brazo de ese issei.

Estuvo a pasos de la locura pero escucho algo.

-te amo-

Cuando lo escucho era la voz de su rias pero también el de las demás.

Buscándolo.

Lo encontró.

Una donde el en un esmoquin blanco con decorados verdes, estaba enfrente de rias, akeno, xenovia, Irina, koneko madura, ophis, asia, sona, grafía, yura y Rossweisse con vestidos de novia, sonriendo con mucha alegría.

Issei estaba llorando por tan hermosa escena,

Deseando ser el, el que se case, lo único que le sorprendí fue que sona y grafía era unas de las que se casaba con él.

-en ese mundo, la esposa de lucifer de nuestro mundo nunca lo conocía, te conoció a ti primero, se enamoraron y tuvieron una hija muy fuerte, ya que ese issei de ese mundo es hijo sanguíneo de satanás y la dragona celestial Ddraig-dijo como si nada pero issei volteó a verlo con cara de "enserio".

Pero ve que es verdad ya que ese issei tenía dos cuernos asia arriba.

-pero quien es satán, no sería mejor dicho los cuatro reyes demonios satanes-

-no, en ese mundo existe un demonio que su fuerza está a la par de Elohim, e incluso lo devoró y está a la par de ophis-

Sorprendido issei ve que, en una de las ventanas aparece el demonio que dijo gran rojo y ve la forma femenina de Ddraig.

-no pues si Ddraig fuera mujer ya hubiese perdido la virginidad, que cruel mundo me toco hombre-

-[oye compañero eso sonó gay y demigrante]-

-[jaja, este renacuajo le gusta rabo]-

-díganme quieren jugar conmigo a "pica piedra"-

Y así como entraron se fueron.

-oye gran rojo, soy el original de todos eso issei-preguntando sabiendo la respuesta.

-no, tú también eres una versión paralela-

-ya veo-dijo triste.

-al igual que yo-

Issei levantando la cabeza viendo a gran rojo que tenía ahora forma humana parecida a lord Gremory.

-pero el hecho de serlo no quiere decir que nuestra existencia no vale la pena o somos simples copias, cada uno tiene experiencia únicas que nadie nunca nadie tendrá por muy similar que sea no será lo mismo, recuérdalo cuando pienses en esto-

Dijo el viendo al vacío, liberando un lagrima.

-yo vengo de un lugar que se llama [….] pero sé que no lo entenderás ya que es un idioma que se habla de manera que rebasa las limitantes del pensamiento humano que tienes-

En esa parte nadie escucharía pero...

-pero si lo entiendo se llama […]-

Dijo dejando a gran rojo en shok

-pero esos es imposible ni siquiera tus versiones paralelas pueden hacerlo-

-es-es en serio, es imposible pero si lo entiendo-

-solo como una prueba [….. … … … …. …. …] entendiste-

-como el agua, claro-

-esto, puede ser tan malo como bueno, tengo que hablar con Shiva de esto por a hora no te preocupes larva, ve al mundo humano como siempre, yo estaré con Shiva unos meses con él, dile a ophis que te traiga para que descargues tu energía sobrante ¿de acuerdo?-dijo con tono calmado pero se notaba nerviosismo.

Issei pensaba en algo malo pero si gran rojo dijo que no se preocupe estará bien, confía en él.

* * *

(Mundo humano)

* * *

En el mundo humano ya eran las tres de la tarde, tardo casi tres horas allá en la brecha y con todo.

Decidió no pensar mucho en ello así que se relajó.

Él se fue hacia la escuela de kuo donde estudiaba para pasar el rato con los miembros sitri y con gasper y kiva.

Ya enfrente se adentró sin ser detectado, se fue directo a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

Donde él fue a hablar un rato con sanji el secretario en jefe y la vicepresidenta Reya con los demás miembros del consejo y sus dos compañeros de su antiguo equipo.

Después de un rato.

Issei salió acompañado de yura y tomoe.

Dado que tenían que mover unas cosas pesadas.

Issei cargaba unas cajas que parecían pesadas ya que si alguien descubre que las chicas del consejo estudiantil ser muy fuertes de lo normal sería perjudicial.

-entonces hyuoduo-san donde llevaras a mi amiga a su cita-dijo ella sonriendo.

Causando que issei se sonroje y yura también maldiciendo a su amiga.

-este, podríamos decirle que s-e-c-r-e-t-o-dijo el con cara bromista al igual yura mientras.

Después de un rato y dejaron las cosas donde era se fueron.

Tomoe se fue diciendo algo de una práctica de kendo.

Así que issei y yura fueron por el campus caminando ya que era receso y tenían tiempo.

-yura-sa…cof cfo- tosió issei por el golpe al hígado de parte de yura.

-ya te lo dije jum-dijo ella caminando adelante de un derribado issei.

Luego se levanta como si nada y va con ella.

-yura, estaba pensando si fuéramos..-pero no pudo continuar cuando tenía el dedo de yura en sus labios

-guárdalo quiero saber dónde me sorprendes-dijo ella.

Entonces issei se calló y procedió a hablar de otra cosa.

-entonces peleaste contra los más fuertes ese, me sorprendió mucho como acabaste en las finales a esas cinco torres y el peón en el torneo, estabas rodeada pero rápidamente cambiaste la balanza a tu favor-

-lo-lo vistes, pensé que nadie lo vio, cuando los comentaristas no dijeron nada creí que nadie lo veía-dijo ella avergonzada.

-claro que no, y te apuesto que más de uno se dio cuenta y te alabo por tu manera de cambiar la balanza a tu favor, te movías como una diosa de la guerra-dijo el sonriendo.

Ella se avergonzó mucho, pero aun así estaba muy feliz por las palabras que le dedico issei.

En ello ella se tropezó.

Siendo atrapada por issei.

Sosteniendo su mano a la vez que issei la tomo con el cuerpo completo.

Ella veía a issei nerviosa.

-entonces, quien es el que besa a hora-dijo de manera seria a la vez de bromista.

-baka-dijo ella avergonzada evitando todo contacto.

-el romance se sintió en el aire, pero fue arruinado cuando el destino quiso joderlos.

-que alguien salve a esa chica de la bestia pervertida-grito un chica, ahí fue donde causo el revuelo de todo esto.

Los chicos y las chicas persiguieron a issei hasta la entrada de la escuela.

Pero antes de correr se despidió de yura con un beso en el cachete pero este término besando la mitad de los labios de yura causando que entre en estado congelado, pero roja.

Después de que issei perdiera a sus ex-compañeros de escuela se fue a su casa.

Cuando llego se encontraba sola.

Eso pensó cuando estaba sentado en el sofá.

Pero ophis Aparicio y lo abraso por la parte de atrás.

-juguemos ise-

Issei sonrió y dijo.

-de acuerdo-

* * *

(Dimensión de bolsillo)

* * *

Vemos explosiones monstruosas.

Rayos de energía y explosiones de ondas de viento.

El terreno parecía el propio apocalipsis.

Vemos dos energías.

Una roja y otra negra.

Estas chocaban constantemente.

Hasta que la roja termina incrustada en el suelo.

Vemos a issei con su armadura de diábolos dragón, con partes rotas de su armadura.

Pero issei en si no estaba sangrando.

Se levantó y volvieron a sus choques de poder por otro rato.

Después de un rato vemos a issei tirado en el suelo respirando con dificultad.

A lado del esta ophis, pero ella se encuentra bien, solo observa a issei cansado.

-cansado, porque no multiplicas tu poder-

-seria aburrido, mi cuerpo ya es capaz de contener una infinidad de aumentos, lo que necesito es fortalecer mí cuerpo para que pueda aguantar lo mismo que tu-

Dijo agotado, pero en eso de su cabeza escurre unas gotas de sangre.

-jeh, aún sigue mi cuerpo débil, jaah, 3...2...-se levantó issei de un salto.

-ise-

-que sucede-

-Acercarte-

En ello él se acerca a ophis y ella emite de sus manos una energía a la cabeza de issei-

Después de eso la herida en su cabeza se cerró.

-aun no explotas la habilidad de tu cuerpo que tenemos gran rojo y yo-

-de que hablas-

-como sabes los dragones somos seres de energía pura, tu cuerpo es de dragón técnicamente energía en estado puro, usa esa energía para arreglar partes de tu cuerpo-

-¿cómo los Phoenex?-

-no, ya que usamos nuestra propia energía, es difícil explicarlo pero mira-dijo ella mostrado su brazo.

Con su uña se cortó y se abrió su brazo pero de el no salió algún tipo de sangre.

Entonces de ahí empezó a cerrase ya que fue rellenada de energía negra y cambio al color de piel de ophis.

Luego ella puso dos dedos en la frente de issei y se ilumino, luego los retiro.

-a llaveo, pero aun así necesito un nivel alto de control de mi energía-

-cierto, pero hasta que estés preparado para el entrenamiento en cien años, no podremos hacer nada-

-por cierto me enseñas como hacer eso luego-

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ella.

Luego ella saca sus alas y se sienta en los hombros de issei.

Se habré una brecha dimensional y salen de la dimensión de bolcillo que creo ophis.

La cual se destruyó cuando se fueron.

* * *

(Mundo humano)

* * *

Pasaron semanas.

La cita con yura fue un éxito total.

Primero la llevo a américa a ver las luchas de la WWE y el BOX.

Después de ello fueron a un restaurante de todo lo que puedas comer y luego fueron a un gimnasio cerrado el cual entraron con el poder de las brechas dimensionales.

Ahí estuvieron peleando con diferentes artes de pelea, issei aprendió movimientos de pelea de yura y yura admiró la tenacidad de issei al pelear.

Lo que se consideraría una cita inusual perfecta,

Ya que ambas partes se divirtieron.

Días después y que rias lo aprobara entro al harem.

La principal es rias.

Seguida de akeno.

Luego Irina, xenovia y asia

Luego rossweisse

Por ultimo yura

Koneko y revel son sus novias oficiales también pero no puede hacer lo mismo con ellas por su edad y tamaño.

Aun así issei les llama sus novias.

Sin miedo y lo dice a los cuatro vientos.

Ophis en su relación es complicada a pesar de lo que hacen.

Como dato curioso cuando volvieron las chicas después de dos semanas masacraron a issei ya que rias les conto que ophis y ella tomaron provecho de issei, la peor parte es que akeno se trajo de Grigori un látigo y a lilith quien participo en el castigo pensando que era divertido.

Después de su castigo parecía medio muerto.

* * *

(Un mes después)

* * *

Se le pidió a issei ir al cielo a acompañar a Gabriel y Michael a Kyoto para que vayan a hablar de algunas cosas con Yasaka-hime.

Issei siguió a Griselda hasta el cielo para que pudiera acceder al cielo con permiso.

Luego de pasar los 6 cielos él estaba en la parte donde viven los Ángeles nivel serafines.

El joker del cielo estaba por ahí en el mundo degustando comidas en master chefs júnior.

Griselda estaba ocupada entrenando a reclutas del cielo.

Bien vemos a issei enfrente de los dos serafines en las puertas del cielo justamente a la partida de ambos, a lado san pedro y griselda.

-cuida de mi señora y de Michael-sama bien hyuoduo-kun-dijo griselda seria pero con una sonrisa a issei.

Pero issei escuchaba sus palabras más que nada una orden.

-no te preocupes griselda-san, estamos en buenas manos-dijo Michael.

-así es griselda, no te preocupes ise-kun es muy fuerte-dijo Gabriel a griselda.

-de acuerdo-dijo sin duda pero su tono decía otra cosa pero en si ella no dudaba del novio de su hermana.

-bueno nos vemos-dijo Michael a hacia san pedro y griselda.

-antes que nada, podría hacer algo Michael-sama-pregunto issei.

-si no lleva mucho tiempo de acuerdo-

Recibiendo un asentimiento.

-griselda-san, déjeme darle algo, de parte mí, xenovia me comento que no lleva armadura cuando hace misiones así que empecé hacerle esto para que este más segura cuando salga a una misión, aun si estamos en paz hay seres que una querrán pelear y desean causar daño, y si usted sale herida xenovia se entristecía así que por favor acéptelo-dijo el inclinándose con las manos hacia adelante con un collar con una cruz que cabe decir que le dejo algo quemas las manos.

Griselda lo tomo porque vio que issei tenía las manos dañadas no mucho pero era visible.

-le agradezco la preocupación hyuoduo-kun, aceptó su regalo alegremente-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-anda, pruébalo sé que le gustara-

Griselda poso su mirada en su señora y luego ve a issei.

-solo póngaselo y diga "amen"-

Y con eso ella hiso lo que le dijo y empezó a brillar.

Luego se ve que porta una armadura parecida al balance breaker normal ajustado a su cuerpo, solo que su color es plateado con toques dorados.

-tiene las funciones de crear barreras que usen energía sacra en poco consumo y son altamente resistente, también la propia armadura cuenta con una dureza tan grande que tardara el mismo ex-rey dragón tanin una semana en calentar al usuario con su más caliente llama con todo su poder -dijo sorprendiendo a los Ángeles-también puede respirar en ambientes que no tengan oxígeno y recubre sus alas de ángel para que tampoco no sufra daños, espero que le sea de ayuda-dijo el sonriendo.

Griselda se la agradeció y admitió que se sintió mucho más fuerte como cinco veces más fuerte.

* * *

(Mundo humano)(Cercas de Kyoto)

* * *

En un tren que está viajando a Kyoto, dentro vemos a issei sentado en una silla del tren.

A lado de él está Gabriel.

Enfrente suyo este Michael.

-así que usaste los datos de investigación de Azazel para crear un sacred gear artificial, eso me tiene sorprendido-

-bueno, cuando no puedes hacer mucho te aburres y quieres practicar algunas cosas fuera de tu área de fuerte, después de que me los entregase porque se los solicite y empecé a estudiar las secuencias mágicas con ayuda de rossweisse y Le fay, luego de comprenderlo y usar grande cantidades de poder para crear un núcleo perpetuo con mi poder para que dure al menos mil años de uso, tuve que configurar algunas cosas para que use energía sacred con un poco de dragonita de mi parte para darle a griselda una potencia parecida a la sub especie de el balance breaker del mío de él caballero gales sónico, así pude crear uno perfecto para griselda, ese sacred gear artificial es el más perfecto que haiga hecho-

Cuando termino de hablar vio que ambos serafines estaba en shock, ya que pensaron que no fuera tan listo issei como hacer eso ya que pensaron que era un tonto (N/T:que crueles), luego de que terminara la impresión bajaron del tren ya que habían llagado.

Al bajar fueron a unas limusinas para ir a un hotel que está en la jurisdicción de cielo.

Yendo cada uno a su cuarto para esperar a ir con la líder Yasaka que esta con unos kamis que se quejaban.

* * *

(N/T: ya saben, dioses (suspiro), peores que bebes berrinchudos, cuando salga de mi cuerpo evitare comer dioses de esetipo dan diarrea jaja bromeo no tomen en cuenta mis chistes pésimos jaja.)

* * *

Tock Tock Tock

Tock

-ya voy, ya voy, esperen estaba tomando una ducha-dijo issei saliendo del baño estando mojado a la vez que se seca su cuerpo pero en eso chasquea los dedos y su cuerpo se envuelve en fuego carmesí para luego apagarse y estar seco, un círculo mágico paso de sus pies a su cabeza vistiéndolo.

Para ir a la puerta y ver quien era, pero que lo supo cuando detecto el aura.

-disculpa las molestias ise-kun pero le quería pedir un favor-dijo una chica joven a issei que estaba ruborizada.

* * *

En las calles de Kyoto donde estaba de noche y transitaban muy pocas personan.

En la entrada de un parque vemos a entrar a issei con una chica rubia.

-(suspiro) hace tiempo que no salgo así al mundo humano tranquila sin temer en romper las reglas de mi hermano-dijo una chica rubia de tamaño de issei y por lo visto a la misma edad que issei-

-espero no meterme en problemas otra vez al salir del hotel por lo de la otra vez, la última vez que vine de manera normal estaba siendo rodeado por Yokais-dijo issei con la cara azul.

-ya tranquilo ise-kun, los Yokais de aquí te respetan y sobre todo no creo que quieran problemas con el que tiene una relación con su líder y la princesa de los Yokais-dijo divertida ella viendo el cielo estrellado.

-cuando dices relación, suena más como si tuviera una relación amorosa más que nada –dijo el viéndola.

-no sé de qué hablas-dijo divertida con tono cantador.

Caminando un rato, en silencio que fue roto por issei.

-disculpe por la pregunta Gabriel-sama, pero eh tenido esta duda desde hace tiempo, ¿en el quinto cielo donde se resguardan las almas de los humanos, pueden hablarles a ellos realmente?-

Dijo en duda queriendo a la vez no molestarla, ya que el aura sagrada que salía del cuerpo de ella le hacían ponerlo nervioso y algo de dolor ya que es un demonio.

-bueno a esa pregunta se le podría decir que sí, pero no lo hacemos porque la verdad no hay motivos de ir a hablarles, es muy raro que un ángel vaya a hablar ahí con alguien, porque, de casualidad ¿quieres hablar con alguien ahí?-

Pregunto curiosa.

-no realmente es una duda que eh tenido de niño cuando iba a la iglesia con Irina de niños-

-haaa, que tierno, ise-kun iba a la iglesia de pequeño, me pregunto cómo se veía de niño-dijo ella mientras agarraba el brazo de issei y recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de issei.

En ese momento se acercan un grupo de hombres parecidos a los yakusas.

-miren que tenemos aquí, una linda jovencita, que dice, no quiere venir a una cita con nosotros, le aseguro que se divertirá mucho con nosotros-

Dijo y uno de los hombres trato de tomar el brazo de ella mientras que unos que estaba detrás de issei con una katana la poso cercas del cuello de issei con el filo cercas de su carne.

-verdad que no hay problemas de que nos llevemos a tu amiga, de lo contrario, bueno creo que te darás una idea no mocoso, largo de aquí ahora-dijo el de la katana con una sonrisa y ojos de lujuria viendo a Gabriel que tenía apariencia de una chica joven, gracias a la magia claro está.

-lo siento, pero estoy con mi novio/a-dijeron ambos con una sonrisa.

El de la katana trato de cortarle la cabeza a issei pero esta se rompió en trozos.

De los cuales issei a una velocidad impresionante, tomo uno de los trozos de la katana rota y la arrojo a la mano del hombre que sostenía a Gabriel.

Soltándola por el pedazo de metal incrustado en su mano.

En eso issei salta y le da un rodillazo a la cara del tipo, luego toma del brazo y lo arroja a los demás que sacaban armas.

Ya en el suelo ellos son golpeados en el cráneo dejándolos noqueados, gracias a la mano de issei, el que tenía la katana rota retrocedió de miedo.

Issei solo se acercó y lo levanto de la camisa.

El tipo a unos centímetros del suelo trato de incrustarla en la cara de issei con el pedazo que aun sobraba de la katana.

Pero este pedazo se derrite como si fuera lava y la cara del tipo tiembla de miedo por los ojos amarillos castaños de issei, que por un momento un ojo cambio de verde esmeralda y otro en completo negro, más negros y vacíos que los de ophis.

En algún lugar de la residencia hyuoduo, ophis se sintió opacada por algún motivo, pero continuo jugando los juegos eróticos de issei con el resto de chicas, según para "fomentar una relación más unida y saber los gustos de issei".

Volviendo.

Issei se encontraba amarando en un árbol a los yakusas.

-con ese nudo no deben de poder de escapar-

-ya llame a la policía, vendrá en un rato por lo mientras vayámonos o nos llevaran con ellos-dijo ella con un celular en su mano.

-sí, vámonos-

Para luego retirarse de ahí.

Minutos después en una banca vemos a issei y Gabriel comiendo una crepe.

Mientras se ríen.

-sí que fue graciosa su cara cuando, cuando vio que se rompía su espada con tu cuello, su expreccion no tiene precio jaja-dijo ella con mucho humor.

-es cierto, pero tranquila que te "caeras"-dijo el comiendo su crepe de queso y leche.

-aburrido, no por eso caeré, a espera auchs-dijo ella cayendo de la banca, pero amortiguada por un mini círculo mágico que de el salía unas ojos simulando un arbusto cómodo de hojas.

-quien diría que Gabriel "caería" así de fácil jaja-dijo el con algo de gracia.

-eh, no me caí solo me resbalé es muy distinto, ise malo-dijo ella asiendo pucheros mientras infla los cachetes algo y mira a otro lado.

-jaja, que pasa con esa reacción típica de manga-

-hump-

En eso voltea a verlo pero se encuentra a que tenía la cara de issei cercas, y se acercaba mucho.

Se asustó en un inicio y pensó.

- _que pasa, es en serio, ise-kun me va besar, tiene que estar bromeando, si lo hace, estará robando mi primer.._ -luego ella cerro los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

- _porque todos los hombres son iguales, tratando de obtenerme como si fuera solo un objeto-_ ella abrió los ojos para darle una abofeteada a issei por querer hacer algo así en contra de su voluntad.

Pero cuando los abre, lista para golpearlo, ve que en la mano de issei tiene una servilleta que con ella le limpia cercas de sus labios algo de crema, que tenía después de comer su crepe.

-me es gracioso que no haigas sentido que tenías algo de comida en la cara, rias siempre que los come se limpia su cara con la servilleta aun si no tiene nada, sin que son diferentes jajaja-dijo el acomodándose de nuevo a su lugar en la banca.

Mientras Gabriel se avergonzar ya que estuvo a punto de hacer algo injusto, y sobretodo juzgo mal las acciones de issei.

Que aun a sabiendas de que es un pervertido y que griselda la comentara que uso una habilidad para ver detrás de su ropa y prácticamente ser el único que la haiga visto desnuda, de que ama los pechos de las mujeres, el no haría algo como hacer algo más allá de espiar, y que aun si es como es, también es un héroe que muchos niños de facciones lo adoran como ejemplo a seguir, y que a mostrados actos bondadosos aun si es demonio o dragón, los cuales eran sus enemigos.

Él era diferente y también recuerda el día que la salvo como también fue el responsable de que evitara que su hermano se sellara con los demás líderes en la zona de aislamiento, y es una de las pocas personas fuera de los lideres principales que saben de qué issei tiene en su interior a Trihexa y que estuvo a punto de dar su vitalidad para que el sellamiento tuviera más poder pero de milagro no fue necesario por la intervención de gran rojo y ophis como lilith también.

Eso la conmovió, le agradeció mucho a issei pero no ha podido hacerlo de la manera que quiere, ya que si bien le dio las gracias se siente no muy a gusta el solo darle las gracias, así que ha tenido un conflicto mental cundo no hace nada o está en alguna junta sin importancia.

Después de que issei la ayudase a pararse se fueron al hotel para irse a dormir, ya que mañana será la junta ya que los kamis son muy quejones.

* * *

(N/T: a hora me compadezco de issei porque se dé que trabaja issei y diré que le tengo lastima al chavo, pero bueno puede estar todo el tiempo con sus hijos ya que su trabajo puede hacerlo todo, bueno lo sabrán a futuro).

* * *

(En el Oculto Kyoto)

* * *

En frente del templo donde esta Yasaka.

Eran recibidos por todo tipo de Yokais.

En el grupo de tres.

Donde entra Michael.

Gabriel con su aspecto normal.

E issei que en una de sus piernas sujetada esta kuno.

Quien se aferró a issei para no soltarlo.

Él le ofreció cargarla pero ella así lo quería.

Y como princesa, el no pudo decir más que dejarla ser.

En la entrada del templo se encontraba Yasaka sonriéndoles mientras saludaba con la mano.

Con sus orejas y colas de kyubi que ella tenía.

Ofreciéndoles entrar al templo.

Cuando llegaron a una habitación para que ahí iniciar la junta por la que se citó.

-es un gusto volverla ver Yasaka-hime –dijo Michael.

-un gusto de verla de nuevo y sobretodo que se encuentre bien-dijo Gabriel.

-hola Yasaka-sama, es un placer volverla ver-dijo issei quien tenía a kuno en su forma kyubi acostada en sus piernas.

-el gusto es mío-dijo Yasaka-kuno ven aquí, incomodas a ise-kun –

Para que kuno mire a su mama y luego se voltea para ignorarla.

Dándole un tic en el ojo.

-no se preocupe Yasaka-sama, no me incomoda, además su pelaje se siente genial-dijo acariciando a la pequeña, mientras que la pequeña mira a su mama con superioridad.

Dejando a Yasaka con algo de enojo ya que quería estar en el lugar de su hija.

Dejando esa parte atrás.

Comenzó una junta de la cual Yasaka, Michael y Gabriel más intervenían.

Hablaban de las células activas de la desintegrada Qlippoth, y de que se debía de inspeccionar todos los territorios de esa manera que incluso debajo de cada piedra que tenían que buscar.

Ya que aun si son pocos podrían ser peligrosos a futuro.

Así que la eliminación de dicho grupo es de vital importancia.

Resolviendo también algunos asuntos que otros, se terminó la junta después de 5 horas.

Cuando estuvieron por marcharse.

Yasaka impide a issei salir.

Dejando a ambos arcángeles en duda por dicha acción.

-disculpe, pero me prestarían a ise-kun quisiera que se quedase aquí esta noche, debo de hablar de algunas cosas con el-

Liberando un poco de aura para ser escuchada y le hagan caso.

-disculpe Yasaka-hime, pero ise-kun es nuestro guardaespaldas, necesita estar con nosotros-dijo sonriendo con inocencia Gabriel.

-no se preocupe, no le are nada malo a ise-kun, solo será una noche, necesito aclarar unas cosas con él, a primera hora lo enviare con ustedes, para que los "cuide" cuando se retiren de Kyoto-dijo ella pero fue más con burla, más que nada dirigida hacia Gabriel.

Después de una intensa lucha, issei se quedara solo por hoy en el templo de Yasaka, ya que Michael decidió parar la batalla que le asusto.

Luego de que fuera llevado a las "buenas" por unas sirvientas de ahí.

Para cambiarlo para que tenga una yukata.

A hora está en una mesa bajita, donde hay comida y él está sentado en unos cojines.

Mientras a su lado derecho esta Yasaka en un kimono aflojado y a kuno.

El de Yasaka dejaba expuesto cierta parte de sus pechos.

Y el de kuno estaba puesto de manera que la asia ver adorable.

(N/T: Lo dejo a su imaginación :3 ).

-adelante ise, come, lo preparamos nosotras mismas-

Dijo Yasaka con unos palillos chinos con comida en ellos.

-em, eto, yo puedo hacerlo por mí mismo-dijo pero pensó.

- _mierda, puedo ver sus pechos perfectamente desde mi Angulo de vista, si estuviera más abajo su yukata vería sus pechos desnudos haaa, pero no puedo hacerlo kuno está presente, si fuera más valiente la asaltaría en la noche, no, issei no es un violador, pervertido si pero violador no y mi virginidad es de rias aummm, mi virginidad es de rias aummmm-_

Con vos de un budista asiendo sus aum aum.

Mentalmente eso hacia pero en la realidad no despegaba su mirada de Yasaka mas especifico sus senos grandes que podría atreverse a decir que compite con Gabriel.

Pero kuno le da un pellizcó que siente que le desprende la piel.

-no solo mires a mi mama mírame a mí-

-aaah, mírala se siente celosa-dijo Yasaka molestando a su hija de manera suave.

Issei pone una de sus manos en la cabeza de kuno y ella lo mira.

-tranquila, eres muy linda kuno, no te preocupes por ello a ambas la mirare porque son muy hermosas-dijo el con su forma de ser y a kuno la avergüenza y Yasaka le acelera el corazón.

Sin que lo miraran tenía una sonrisa pervertida.

Pero controlada.

Aun en la cena Yasaka insistía en darle de comer a issei que no se negó ya que también kuno quería darle de comer, cosa que le divirtió.

Después de la comida él fue al baño a, bueno, bañarse daa jeje.

Llevado por una de las sirvientas de ahí.

E incluso en la entrada del baño decía que era para hombres.

Después de quitarse la ropa se metía al baño que parecía más que nada un osen al aire libre grande.

Lo único que no cuadraba ahí es que Yasaka se encontraba detrás del él.

Como un ninja.

-aquí es el mejor lugar para bañarse-dijo tocando el hombro de issei asustándolo.

-wua aa, que hace aquí Yasaka-sama-dijo pero ella le agarra un cachete.

-te dije que no me llames así cuando estamos solos-dijo algo enojada.

-perdón, pero suéltame estoy perdiendo la sensibilidad Yasaka-dijo con dolor.

-así está mejor, entonces ise, nos bañamos-dijo ella con tono seductor sosteniendo el brazo de issei, el cual no se resistió.

En un banquillo issei se sentó mientras Yasaka lavaba su espalda.

De manera normal.

- _esto me recuerda a cuando grafía me lavo la espalda, si, cuando me lavo con sus pechos frotando, alto issei, ella es la esposa de sirzes, no le puedo hacer eso, aparte esto es un secreto que debo llevarlo a la tumba, no me imagino cuando sirzes se entere_ -dijo temblando al pensar en eso.

-que sucede ise, porque tiemblas-dijo ella pegándose a issei.

-no nada, solo recordé algo jeje-dijo nervioso ya que sintió los pechos de Yasaka en su espalda.

-ya veo, entonces eso que recordaste no tiene nada que ver con que tomaste un baño con la esposa del actual lucifer-dijo ella al oído de issei.

Issei volteo con los ojos en blanco temiendo de qué sirzes lo sepa.

-tranquilo no diré nada, rias y las demás me lo contaron una vez que ellas vinieron, de hecho aproveche para hablar con rias de algo que necesitaba de su aprobación-ella al decir eso volteo a issei para que quedaran de frente a frente.

Se le acercó y pego su cuerpo al de issei, sus caras de ambos estaban rojas.

Yasaka se acercaba a issei.

Parecía que le iba a dar un beso pero termino con que, Yasaka colocara su cabeza en el hombro de issei.

-dime ise, que sientes por mí y kuno, de corazón-dijo ella abrazando a issei, y si, estaba desnuda, ya que no llevaba su talla ya que se le había caído.

Ella tenía la mirada tapada por su largo cabello amarillo.

Issei solo suspiro viendo al cielo nocturno y luego poso su vista en Yasaka olvidando que su cuerpo estaba desnudo.

-para serte sincero, siento atracción asia ustedes pero no de manera sexual, una sentimental ya que, si recuerdas la vez que fui a rescatarte cuando fuiste secuestrada por la facción de los héroes, cuando estabas inconsciente, use mi habilidad [Bilingüe] inconsciente mente-

Dijo sorprendiendo a yasaka.

-con esa habilidad pude ver en tu corazón que estaba triste pero más que nada preocupada por kuno, pero a lo que quiero llegar es que cuando vi tu corazón, esa parte que sentía tristeza no era porque te secuestraron sino una tristeza de ya hace tiempo, por la pérdida de tu esposo Ryuguo-

Dijo issei de manera llana.

Yasaka se sorprendió de que issei lo supiera y lloro, sus colas se aferraron a issei.

-por favor ise, detente-dijo ella enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de issei.

Dejando salir sangre donde las uñas se enterraron.

-sé que murió protegiéndote como también a kuno que aún no había nacido, sinceramente tiene mi respeto, e incluso yo he llegado a morir por proteger lo que amo así que lo comprendo, como también comprendo de tu tristeza por haber perdido a tu amor de tu vida, cuando vi por accidente tu pasado y viéndote en el ahora, sin duda lo que me gusta de ti es que eres fuerte, fuiste fuerte por criar a kuno y cuidarla todo este tiempo que estuviste triste-

Yasaka empezó a llorar, liberando su tristeza y llanto que tanto se contuvo en estos años.

Las colas de Yasaka ejercían una presión muy fuerte pero a issei no la sintió por su fuerza actual.

Yasaka lloraba en el pecho de issei.

Sus brazos querían abrazarlo con mucha fuerza para no soltarlo, porque sentía que si lo hacia lo perdería.

Aquel que es la viva imagen de su esposo difunto.

No.

Ya que ella sabía que issei era diferente de su esposo difunto, sabía que él estaría ahí para ella, sabía que debía continuar adelante, era hora de avanzar, ya no se sentiría triste al recordarlo, que aun seguiría en su corazón el nombre de su esposo difunto, pero a hora su corazón se abrió de nuevo para el hombre que está abrazando, su nuevo amor con el que pasaría por toda la eternidad, aun si debía de compartir su prohibido dragón que la comprendía.

Issei no sabía qué hacer, sabía que lo que iba a decir de corazón iba a lastimarla, abrir una herida del pasado.

Pero su corazón le dijo por impulso que la debía de abrazar ya que ella se sentía sola a su punto de vista pero no sabía que eso que dijo sin alguna duda en sus palabras terminaría cerrando esa herida, de esa pérdida que ella sufrió, y que el corazón de Yasaka se empezaba escribir con fuego su nombre, _Issei Hyuoduo_ , y debía de hacerse responsable.

El nombre de Ryuguo era enterrado debajo de del nombre de issei, el dragón de (La latente verdad).

Issei abrazo a Yasaka, quien aun llorando, se sintió feliz ya que se sentía segura.

Dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

En una de las ventanas del edificio de enfrente del osen.

A dos pisos de altura.

Se veía a la pequeña kuno.

Que escucho todo.

Ella estaba feliz de que su madre pudiera estar feliz sin la tristeza del pasado.

Pero su corazón de la pequeña kuno le dolía ya que sentía celos de su madre.

Porque issei se expresó primero con su mama.

Pero ella sabía que issei la quería solo deseaba escuchar que siente el por ella.

Lo que le gusta de ella.

Aun si sabía que aún es menor de edad quería saber que siente issei de ella.

Pero le bastaba por a hora que issei siente sentimientos por ella.

Solo esperaría el tiempo para que puedan formar una relación apropiada, una en la que ella tenga la edad suficiente para ser la novia de issei, ósea cuando cumpla 14 años.

* * *

(N/T: Ese issei, como uno de los lectores trabaje en la ONU, lo violaran, digo lo arrestaran por tener lolis, irónicamente una de esas lolis es ophis quien es la que tiene más edad que cualquier criatura del mundo, e incluso me atrevería que el mismo mundo)

* * *

Kuno se fue de la ventana para irse acostar con solo saber que issei sentía algo por ella, así que se fue feliz.

Mientras que los dos que aún siguen en el osen.

Bueno Yasaka ya se había calmado, pero empezó a jugar con issei con sus colas tocándolo en todas las partes de su cuerpo.

-entonces me aceptas-dijo ella con el mismo tono de emoción que usa Kuroka.

-eeh-dijo el no saber que dice.

-me refiero a unirme a tu harem- dijo ella sin ninguna pisca de molestia.

-e-es en serio, ¿no te molesta compartirme?- dijo el para ver que dice ya que aun si le dijera a ella que le gustaba, y que sabía que le gustaba, no creyó que ella quisiera unirse a su harem.

-bueno no molesta ya que sé que nos querrás a todas, después de todo quieres ser el Rey del Harem ¿no?, y como rey del harem velas por nosotras y nosotras por ti, ¡o me equivoco?-

-n-no te equivocas pero la verdad es que quería casarme con las chicas que están en mi harem para tener una familia muy grande-dijo el avergonzado ya que dijo abiertamente que quería casarse.

-pues que mejor, aparte no es un simple harem, ya que tú eres el rey del harem y no es un simple harem-dijo ella abrasándolo.

* * *

(N/T: Harem= una esposa y muchas concubinas.

Rey del Harem= solo esposas sin concubinas.)

* * *

-entonces me aceptas-dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos.

-si no hay problema entonces sí, te acepto- dijo el besándola en los labios.

Ella se sorprendió por la repentina confianza de sí mismo y su manera repentina de besarla pero no le molesto.

En la domino en un principio con un peso normal pero cuando Yasaka se recompuso.

Empezó el contraataque.

Lo empezó a besar de manera intensa, hasta el punto que se convirtió en un beso de lengua.

Yasaka lo empezaba a dominar.

Pero issei sintió impulso, como si su instinto de dragón le dijese que no debía opacarse con la mujer de enfrente.

Así que issei empezó a besarla con más intensidad que Yasaka.

Hasta el punto que era un combate placentero de quien domina a quien.

-"hump hump, interrumpo algo"-salió una voz de quien sabe dónde salió.

Issei se alarmo ya que conocía esa voz en donde fuera.

\- Ri-rias- dijo asustado ya que su primera novia lo está viendo observando besar con alguien más, claro que en un humano seria infidelidad pero sabemos que no es así.

-Yasaka, te dije que podías confesarte para unirte pero no podías violarlo, su castidad es mia-dijo ella dando una pose de regaño.

Yasaka hiso un tehe y issei estaba nervioso.

-eh ise, que crees que haces, tu primera vez es conmigo-dijo ella con de una Ojuo-sama.

-pero ni siquiera íbamos hacer nada más que besarnos-dijo el algo nervioso.

-entonces que significa "eso"-ella apunto con su dedo a la entrepierna de issei.

Quien era sujetada por yasaka.

Ella por otro lado silbaba mirando a otro lado.

Después de rias y Yasaka hablaran "tranquilamente", se fueron a dormir.

Yasaka no acepto un no por parte de issei, cuando le dijo que fuera a dormir a su cama.

Él lo hiso claramente para no enojarla, él se acostó primero en la cama con una piyama que conformaba su bóxer y una playera blanca sin mangas.

Mientras que Yasaka entraba al cuarto que era más grande que el suyo de su casa.

Ella al entrar dejo anonadado a issei ya que llevaba un kimono ligero, transparente hasta cierto punto, sus colas de kyubi y sus orejas estaban presentes, las cuales la hacían ver adorable e inocente ya que estaba ruborizada con una sonrisa tranquila.

Ella se metió a la cama.

Ambos se acurrucaron juntos, Yasaka se acomodó en el pecho de issei e issei acomodo sus brazos para poderla abrazar bien, las colas de Yasaka se abrasaron a issei.

Se sentía el calor de ambos.

Issei le dio un beso a Yasaka para así dormir el cual fue correspondido.

Ambos se preparan para dormir pero en eso issei siente su mano que de repente agarra algo suave, elástico y grande.

Cuando voltio vio que sostenía uno de los senos de Yasaka.

Por el lado de Yasaka ella estaba ruborizada, pero con una pequeña e inocente sonrisa.

-no me molesta que lo hagas ise, adelante no te contengas-

Ella se abrazó más a issei.

Issei se sintió muy feliz por poder hacer algo que hace con las chicas que duermen en su cuarto.

* * *

(Mañana siguiente)

* * *

Issei se empezaba a despertar, vio a su actual prometida a su lado como novia.

Eso se debe ya que ayer al salir del osen issei firmo un documento que lo hacía legible, uno que firmo también con las demás chicas.

En la vio aun dormida.

Su cara dormida le gusto ya que se veía adorable y más con su orejas afuera sería un fatality para él.

En eso siente algo a su costado izquierdo.

Por curiosidad levanto las cobijas de ahí y vio a kuno.

Quien tenía su kimono desarreglado.

Sus orejas y colas de kyubi afueran.

La hacían verse muy hermosa y linda.

Cosa que fue el fatality de issei.

* * *

(Estación de trenes)

* * *

Vemos a issei acompañando a Michael y Gabriel a la estación de trenes para irse, había mucho trabajo en el cielo que hacer.

Cercas de ellos se ven a kuno y Yasaka juntas despidiéndolos, pero más a issei.

-nos vemos luego yasaka-hime, kuno-dono, fue una buena estadía pero hay que retirarse –dijo Michael.

-igualmente digo-dijo Gabriel.

-nos vemos luego Yasaka, kuno-dijo mientras sonreía issei.

-nos vemos hasta la próxima que tengan un buen viaje-dijo Yasaka sonriendo, pero hoy se veía más feliz que nunca.

-nos vemos Michael-dono, Gabriel-dono, ise-dijo kuno pero cuando menciono a issei lo dijo con un tono de que quería más a issei.

-ah, antes de que se me olvide ise, ven tantito-dijo Yasaka, atrayendo la atención de issei y los dos serafines.

-que necesitas, Yasaka-dijo el extrañado.

Yasaka se acerca junto a kuno y ellas le entregan una caja blanca envuelta en una tela que se veía fina.

-la preparamos para que lleves comida mientras esta en el tren-dijo ella junto a kuno.

-a muchas gracias, en serio se los agradezco-dijo el mientras se inclina.

En eso Yasaka lo levanta, y le plata un beso de labios, dejando sorprendidos a los dos serafines y una dolida sin saberlo.

Kuno por lo contrario le dio un beso en el cachete derecho.

Él se encontraba sorprendido pero aun así estuvo feliz.

Después de una despedida emotiva, ya en el tren con unos 40 minutos de haberse marchado.

Issei se le antojo comer lo que le preparo Yasaka y Kuno.

Así que lo empezó a destapar aun en presencia de los dos arcángeles, que la verdad hablaban de algo que no le incumbía, así que el empezó a comerlo en una de las cillas con una mesa cercas.

Dejando un poco despacio a los dos serafines.

El al destaparlo se encontró con arroz blanco, con algo de carne de lado, también debajo de ese nivel, había un postre muy especial de issei.

Un pay de queso, algo que dejo muy feliz y contento.

Pero debajo de ese nivel ya que eran de tres niveles.

Había una foto, en ese nivel inferior estaba una foto junto a una caja pequeña.

En esa foto estaba Yasaka y kuno, sonriendo felices.

Parecía reciente la foto.

En eso issei agarro la foto para verla mejor.

Cuando va a dejarla, ve que al reverso está escrito algo al leerlo sonríe.

* * *

Nota:

" _Que la felicidad de nosotras dos te acompañe ise, y con esta foto nos lleves a todos lados, para que así nos recuerdes siempre cuando no estés en Kyoto, eres nuestra felicidad. ATTE: Yasaka tu futura esposa y Kuno tu hija 3."_

* * *

Issei se ruborizo mucho al leerla, como también se alegró mucho.

Luego poso su mirada en la caja.

Decidió abrirla.

Cuando la abrió vio un collar en el.

Uno donde hay dos joyas unidas como si su unión fuese natural.

Un lado es de color amarillo y del otro lado rojo carmesí con algo de verde esmeralda, pero en el centro del rojo había un tipo de núcleo de color mismo que los ojos de issei.

Issei rio un poco al verlo.

Se lo puso y guardo la foto en su cartera que ocupo el espacio suficiente para guárdala sin problemas.

Todo esto fue visto por Gabriel, y nadie más que ella.

* * *

(Una semana después)

* * *

Rias, akeno, Irina, xenovia, asia, rossweisse, yura, Koneko, revel y Ophis

A hora Yasaka incluida el harem va en acenso.

Cabe decir que las chicas que detectaron el aroma de otra mujer en issei y esta es una de sus rivales, por lo que pasó esa semana perturbo a issei.

Esto es top 10 de las perturbaciones de issei en esta semana.

Ups, me equivoque.

Es otro canal jaja.

Pero lo que si paso es que ninguna dejo a issei solo, y cuando salía ahuyentaban a cualquier mujer que se osara acercar.

Incluso asia ahuyentaba a las mujeres.

Bueno después de que issei haiga vuelto volvió su rutina algo aburrida pero a hora que estaban las chicas ya no se sentía tan solo como antes pero no dirá que estuvo satisfactorio el trato que le dan.

Con el pasar de tres días después de esa semana, su vida se empezó a hacer muy movida por diversas causas del destino (autor).

* * *

(Inframundo)

* * *

Issei viajo por motivos de su show [El Oppai Dragón] acompañado por revel su manager.

Al ir ahí fue directo al castillo Gremory para hablar con Venelana y Zeoticus.

Del programa, que era necesario que grabase su voz para los próximos episodios del Oppai dragón.

Es ahí donde entra algo que intimido a issei.

Ya que tenía que grabar su voz el mismo día que la hermana de sona ya que era un episodio especial el cual se presentaría como la lucha de:

[La lucha de la chica mágica y El Oppai Dragón contra el Dragón maligno Ophofis y el dios descarriado].

Así que después de hablar con sus "suegros" pero les dice padre y madre ya que ellos así se lo pidieron.

Así que se fue en una limusina al estudio donde le grabarían la voz para dicho episodio.

En la limusina se estudió y aprendió los guiones en los que el interpretara.

Cabe decir que cuando los leyó se enteró que apenas en ese episodio de duración de película iban a usar su Forma Cardinal Carmesí y las palabras de invocación para la armadura son las mismas.

Aunque bueno su serie ya va por los 400 episodios así que debe ser como un especial muy especial.

Llegando al estudio vio que muchas personas pasaban por ahí pero cuando lo vieron lo saludaron.

Como toda una estrella.

Luego acompañado por revel va a donde aran la grabación de voz

Estando ahí ven a Serafall quien va con su ropa de chica mágica.

-a hola ise-chan-dijo ella mientras corre a cercarles.

Le da un abraso a él y revel.

-como han estado-dijo haciendo las poses que acostumbra.

-muy bien Serafall-sama y usted-dijo con respetos revel.

-hola Sera-chan, como has estado-dijo normal issei, ya que la conoce y son como rivales de series.

-muy bien y revel-chan, debes ser más como ise-chan-dijo ella poniendo su brazo alrededor de ise, algo que le costaba ya que era más pequeña que issei, así que saca sus alas de demonio y se pone a vuelo de issei.

-tan pequeña como siempre, maou enana-dijo divertido.

-muuo, ise-chan malvado, te mereces el castigo de esta chica mágica-dijo mientras gira su báculo de chica mágica.

-je, este dragón derritiera tu báculo Magical Maou, y te aseguro que la princesa Switch será la nueva reina del nuevo mundo, y el inframundo prevalecerá-dijo pero obvio que ya era actuación cosa que le siguió la corriente Serafall.

-Oppai dragón, toca a mi gente, y no te lo perdonare, te destruiré con el poder del Yuri e incesto-dijo ella con cara emocionada mientras abrasa una foto de sona con traje de chica mágica azul.

Después de jugar un rato issei y Serafall van hacia el cuarto de sonido donde grabaran sus voces, ya que luego grabaran la película del episodio en otro lugar y día.

Revel fue al otro lado donde inspeccionara que todo vaya bien.

Después de 30 minutos.

Issei sale sobándose la mandíbula.

-mis respetos será-chan, que llaves tiempo haciendo esto más tu otro trabajo de rey demonio, sí que es duro ¿no?- dijo el algo con esfuerzo viendo a Serafall algo cansada sobando su mandíbula.

-gracias ise-chan, sí que sabes, jaah quisiera dejar mi puesto para dedicarme más a esto, pero si lo hago mis padres me comprometerán con alguien más y eso no es nada divertido-

-opino lo mismo, le doy pésames al valiente jeje ite-dijo gracioso pero Serafall le da un golpe en la cabeza con el baculo.

-grosero, te debo corregir como buena chica-dijo ella con su báculo con magia cargada encima de la cabeza de issei.

Este por otro lado salto de lado esquivando, y empezó a correr mientras reía como niño que molesta a una niña.

Por otro lado Serafall lo persigue como juego, ya que se olvidaron del dolor de mandíbula.

Revel los empezó a seguir ya que se dirigían hacia la cafetería, ella negando con su cabeza por la forma de ser de su novio, aunque también esa parte le gusta a ella sin mencionar de que se dio cuenta del plan de issei, que era distraer el cansancio de mandíbula que tenía el mismo como Serafall.

En la cafetería del lugar. Vemos a issei en una mesa cogiendo todo tipo c acomodas las cuales que ya tiene son pay's de quesos.

Alado de él esta Serafall con unas rebanadas de pastel, unos cuantos sándwiches.

Alado de ellos dos esta revel con una moderada comida y una taza de té.

Luego van a donde sería el exterior y comen su caza del día de hoy al aire libre.

-hum hum, los pay's de queso son lo mejor del mundo-dijo issei comiendo su pay.

-y los pasteles son mucho mejor-dijo ella comiendo su pastel.

-ustedes dos son unos glotones-dijo ella comiendo con elegancia, más que la de los dos de enfrente.

En ese mismo momento pregunto issei algo relacionado con lo que está grabado.

-entonces revel, puedo preguntarte quien tomó la decisión de poner una escena de amor prohibido con será-chan-pregunto más con duda que nada.

-fue tomada por los directivos que patrocinan el programa de Oppai dragón y Magical Maou, técnicamente, fue tomada por Venelana, creo que le pareció divertido para ella- dijo revel para luego suspirar, ciertamente no solo fue de Venelana, había muchos Fanfiction en el mundo sobrenatural de que el Oppai dragón y Magical maou fueran pareja más que la princesa Switch, pero no solo eso también lo habían emparejado hasta cualquier cosa y el mismo issei dijo que lo emparejaron con una waifu.

-de hecho, la tía Venelana da mucho miedo cuando se lo propone, cuando estaba en mi oficina resolviendo algunos problemas de papeleo, ella llego y me demando que lo hiciera, la verdad fue bastante intimidante-dijo ella temblando.

Issei por su lado ya se lo imagino como también tembló de miedo.

Revel solo pudo negar ya que su mama y lady Venelana se parecen en eso.

Al menos sabía de donde salió su deseo de supremacía.

-entonces será-chan, qué opinas del guion-dijo el con más razón de preguntar su opinión, ya que solo era actuación mas no iban a ser pareja en realidad.

-mmm, será realmente interesante, jamás pensé hacer algo así y la verdad me empezaba a quedar sin ideas, así que estoy a tu cuidado ise-chan-

-bien, de hecho debemos volver para terminar la grabaciones de audio, solo una hora más y terminamos-dejando desanimados a ambos pero a ella le divirtió.

-(suspiro) está bien, vayamos revel, será-chan-se levantó con flojera.

Pero revel sostiene su brazo para llevarlo al estudio.

Serafall se quedó comiendo lo que quedo de su pastel.

Pero cuando vio a issei siendo llevado por revel.

Dejo de comer y vio su mano.

Cerrando sus dedos formando un puño.

- _en serio, me quedare sola por la eternidad_ -

Pensó ella pero el sonido fue más serio como cuando está en una junta de alta importancia, pero en ese instante siente su mano que tenía formando su puño que la tocaban.

-ven Serafall, no te quedes sola ahí, ven con nosotros-dijo issei viéndola a los ojos que vio tristeza hace un momento como si no fuera ella misma, pero luego ve que parpadea cambiando su mirada con la misma de siempre.

-sí, vayamos ise-kun-dijo alegre abrazando a issei de manera que él la lleva de caballito.

Dejando fuera de sí a issei ya que no le dijo chan sino kun, eso sí lo dejo fuera de sí pero creyó que se equivocó o se vengaba por decirle por su nombre sin honorifico que lo hiso por accidente.

Así que si era juego le seguiría el juego ya que está acostumbrado ser así con ella cuando a veces hablan.

-claro Serafall, espero que no te canses, que nos toca un castigo infernal para nuestras mandíbulas jajá-dijo divertido.

-tranquilo soy una maou muy fuerte, no te preocupes ise-kun, aun así cuento con tu ayuda-dijo abrazándolo un poco más de fuerza por saber que dice.

-claro, cuando me necesites te ayudare-

Relajando un poco los brazos y dejando sus alas afuera para no hacer que el cargue todo su peso pero issei puede aguantar mucho peso porque es fuerte así que no siente el peso de ella.

- _tal vez pueda intentar arriesgarme si es el…_ -

Pensó ella sonriendo.

Algo que no vio issei y revel estaba agarrando del brazo izquierdo de issei así que no lo vio pero su instinto como mujer sentía que venía algo que a ella y las demás del harem no les gustara.

* * *

(Medio mes después)

* * *

Después de la grabación de voz y el rodaje de la película, solo faltaba unos meses para que la refinen y la estrenen en unos meses.

Con ello issei se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento de su casa para así entretenerse, el cual se unió xenovia, ya que desde hace tiempo issei quiere mejorar en el ámbito de la espada ya que no siempre podrá hacerlo con los puños.

También al rato se unió kiva.

Issei le gustaba aprende ambas técnicas las cuales iba aprendiendo no se comparaba a kiva o xenovia pero con el tiempo se hará bueno en la espada.

Le gustaba el hecho de poder atacar con poder pero también mezclarlo con habilidad, cosa que fue elogiada por los dos espadachines.

Al cabo de un rato y terminaran de las practicas.

Issei está en la entrada con kiva despidiéndose de las chicas que hoy iba a ir con kiva, de paso gasper, sanji y la torre de sona Loup Garou también conocido como rugal era un un chico medio hombre lobo.

Lo que si no sabía nadie era que también se unían sirzes, zeoticus, Azazel, Odín, baraquiel, Shembaza, Bikou, sairog, cacao , Arthur, Son Won Kong, Shiva y Gran rojo.

Estos dos últimos apenas volvieron pero solo por para pasar tiempo con issei en su fiesta.

Ya que todos se unieron ya que issei dijo "yo invito" aprovechándose de su corazón que es noble como una lechuga y malvado como niño inocente.

Así que cuando se fueron se echaron a correr como don ramón que huye del señor barriga de una renta.

Así que cuando se reunieron en los bajos mundos del mundo humano.

Todos fueron hacia el inframundo donde los bajos mundos hay una guarida súper secreta de la cual solo la Elite de La Elite conoce.

En esa guarida van entrando los hombres de la pary.

* * *

(48 minutos después)

* * *

Vemos a todos haciendo locuras por doquier.

Vemos a issei lanzando dardos de espaldas de la diana que era nada menos que Shiva que presumía de su piel de tigre, pero como no tenía poder místico era fácilmente traspasada.

Gran Rojo le gritaba a la pared que tenía dibujada una chica que ni era buen dibujo y estaba la imagen de una gorda con más pinta de hombre que algo de mujer.

Odin competía con Azazel en bebidas, aún no hay campeón definido.

Pero se nota que ya van por 10 barriles de cada uno de eso barriles de 11 galones.

Sirzes estaba en un mini bar preparando bebidas las cuales todo mundo tomaba.

Zeoticus hablaba como todo un ebrio con unos ebrios Bikou, Arthur y cacao.

Issei dejo de jugar a los dardos y ahora se encontraba en un ring con sairog.

Todos los veían e incluso gran rojo y Shiva empezaron a grabar con cámaras full HD 4K a 60 cuadros por segundo.

Issei se lanzó a sairog y sairog se lanzó también hacia issei.

Ambos conectaron sus puños y causo una onda de energía que los lanzo a ambos lados del ring.

Ambos se levantaron riéndose de lo divertido que fue.

Luego volvieron a lanzarse pero a hora issei conecto un golpe en el rostro de sairog y sairog le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago.

Issei al encontrarse en el aire aprovecho un impulso al impulsarse de la pared a suelo para dar un golpe en el pecho de sairog.

Pero este lo esquiva y le da una patada a issei para alejarlo.

Issei hace una maniobra en el suelo para levantarse de nuevo, para luego lanzar de nuevo a sairog.

Pero a hora su cuerpo desprendía aura dragonita, sairog lo siente y se recubre con Toki su cuerpo.

Ya estando cercas empieza un empate de golpes veloces y feroces pero se notaba que ambos peleadores lo disfrutaban mucho.

Pero en los espectadores que empezaron a apostar el dios dragón Gran rojo y Shiva vieron algo raro en el aura del chico.

Ya que en sus golpes se tornaban con poco tiempo más veloces, técnicamente si sairog golpe 10 veces por segundos issei los rebasa con 20 golpes.

Cada uno aumentando su velocidad de golpes.

Pero en eso ven que el poder de issei.

Más específico su aura verde de dragón.

Se torna roja.

Luego morada.

Y al final oscura.

Pero eso cambios son en micro segundos.

Así que nadie aparte de ellos dos se da cuenta.

También notaron que el aura de issei afectaba al joven demonio que tiene de oponente.

Ya que en uno de los golpes que le regreso a issei era poder de la destrucción, algo que les sorprendió a ambos ya que saben que el joven demonio llamado sairog que procede del clan [Bel] no heredo ese poder pero el hecho de que en instantes lo usara.

Les dejo completamente sacados de onda.

Primero pensaron que en realidad si lo tenía pero no había despertado dicho poder.

Luego pensaron en algo más lógico ya que al ver que issei su aura cambiaba constante mente su poder, pensaron que altero al pelinegro dándole en brevedad dicho poder, ya que aún conserva las piezas de su ama Rias Gremory quien posee el poder de la destrucción, ¿tal vez pudo hacer uso del poder de ella?, ¿o dreno el poder de las piezas y se lo transfirió a pelinegro que tenia de oponente issei?.

No lo sabían pero tenían que para a issei, ya que aún no es capaz de controlar las energías que tiene en su cuerpo y que aún es un milagro que las haiga podido unir.

Ya que cuando crearon su cuerpo había 99.99% de probabilidades de que no se pudiera crear dicho cuerpo al chico y aun así se pudo pero para ello tenían que usar el alma del chico con el cual pudieron estabilizar y crear el cuerpo de un dragón, que en un futuro algo lejano sería el más fuerte de los dragones.

Gran rojo confiaba en el chico como su hermano menor, de que no se dejaría guiar por el camino de la destrucción y que al final fue una apuesta correcta de la cual sabía que ganaría, ya que el chico enfrente de él pudo unir las facciones que estaban en peligro de caer en el caos.

Mientras que Shiva confía en que issei hyuoduo lo pueda ayudar a terminar la futura guerra de los dioses de la cual se conforma en dos facciones, de un lado el y del otro Indra.

Ambos confiaban en el chico pero eso sí, tenían que estar atentos de sus paso, ya que puede ser un arma de doble filo su poder.

Así que una vez que issei lanzara el último golpe a sairog y este también le lanzara el último golpe, ambos son detenidos por Shiva quien con sus palmas detiene el golpe y gran rojo, en su forma humana desde que llego, traía unas bebidas.

-que dicen chicos, una competencias con los dioses haber quien aguanta mas-dijo el con tono retador.

Ambos gobenes se ven y aceptan el trago.

Marchándose del ring para ir a beber con los demás.

Lo único que se supo es que Odín y Azazel quedaron empatados, ya que lo dejaron para ir al baño a vomitar.

En eso Shiva detrás de los jóvenes y gran rojo.

Shiva se detiene en frente de gran rojo y le mira.

Por otro lado gran rojo lo mira en duda.

-jeje, aun con mi piel de tigre ehh-dijo alzando su mano derecha, en la palma, donde issei golpeo.

Había sangre.

Parecía bastante deñada, lo cual sorprende a gran rojo.

Él sabe que issei es fuerte y más con sus diábolos dragón.

Pero que haiga sido capaz de herirlo sin siquiera activar su sacred gear, y más considerando que Shiva tenía la piel de tigre, la cual el único que puede herirlo es el mismo y ophis cuando estaba completa.

Y eso a dos golpes aun a pesar de la regeneración que tenía Shiva.

Ambos vieron a issei sonriendo, mientras chocaba su tarra con el de los demás.

Así que se dejaron de preocupar para luego ir a beber con ellos.

* * *

(En otro lugar desconocido)

* * *

Vemos un montón de cadenas.

De las cuales se movían.

Era un lugar bastante oscuro que lo único que se ve son esas cadenas que eras hechas de poder sacro.

En un fondo muy profundo.

Vemos a una criatura roja.

Con apariencia demoniaca, con cuernos, llegando a medir los tres metros, con una cola y la parte de su pecho de lado izquierdo tenia fundido metal como una coraza.

Que a pesar que las cadenas que los sujetan tienen espinas.

Haciéndolo sangrar.

Esta criatura empezaba a reírse.

-Rizevim fue un enclenque al no poder hacer algo tan sencillo, ya sabía yo que tu hijo no sería más que un estorbo del cual aun en tu muerte te jactas que es tu orgullo, será mejor que ya empieza a mover, Indra comenzara pronto su guerra y claro que no perderé la diversión de comerme a esas lagartijas, después de todo no hay dragón ni dios dragón que pueda detenerme o se me oponga jaja-

Se empezó a reír ya que en frente de él aparece un tipo de ventana de la cual sale la imagen de issei con los demás bebiendo mientras se ríen.

-y para poner un ejemplo deberé usar esta larda de mierda celestial, sí, eso es lo que debe ser, un demonio cumple deseos, un demonio debe de cumplir sus propios deseos, yo seré el príncipe oscuro del inframundo, y todos volverán a temer mi nombre-con una sonrisa siniestra.

Alado de su cara aparece un círculo mágico con el cual habla pero no se escucha que dice.

* * *

(Día siguiente)(3:00 AM)

* * *

Vemos a issei salir.

Del bar, todo normal cargando sobre sus hombros a zeoticus y sirzes.

Detrás del el en una trineo con ruedas provisional, del cual jala con un laso de una cuerda floja.

El cual están todos los que fueron de a la pary.

Con un círculo mágico, que atravesó fue dejando a cada uno a sus casas, algunos en unas casas que tenían en kuo ya que Vivian muy lejos y no quería tener problemas con la autoridad de cada facción.

Al final al dejar a al último se fue a su casa.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y mejor se adentró a la casa rápido.

Y si iba a enfrentar la ira de sus chicas que así sea.

Cuando entro quedo en shok.

Pues era habido cuando entro la puerta se abrió de golpe cayendo alguien encima de él.

Ese alguien era, o mejor dicho esa cosa era una almudada con su imagen a tamaño completo.

Él se espantó en un inicio ya que tenía cuchillos enterrados en toda la almudada.

Y lleno de lápiz labial en forma de besos.

La parte inferior de la almudada estaba mojada.

El en ese escenario sudo frio, de repente se volvió nublado el cielo prediciendo alguna tormenta dolorosa.

Se adentró a su casa donde en un momento las luces de la casa se apagan pero al ser una parte demonio puede ver en la oscuridad.

Buscando a sus chicas para así estar en clama.

Pero ve que las paredes están desgarradas como si un animal las hubiese golpeado.

Uno de los sofás esta insenerados, la pantalla estaba encendida la única cosa que estaba encendida, en ella se veía uno de sus juegos porno que tenía pero algo no cuadro.

Ya que la imagen cambio a la de un pozo, del pozo empezó a salir unas chicas.

Con aspecto de haber estado muertas o algo así.

Ellas al acercase la pantalla empezaron a salir.

Issei por otro lado tenía la mirada tapada por su cabello.

Al salir ellas se acercaron a issei.

Cuando una de ellas estaba cercas del él.

Y pozo su mano en el cachete de issei.

La cabeza de él se calló.

Como si lo hubiese decapitado.

-KYAAAA-

Una de ellas grito para luego todas se caigan hacia atrás.

Algunas se tomaron en si para abrazarse del miedo.

Otras se desmallaron.

Solo la más pequeña se acercó, tomo la cabeza de issei y la coloco en su plano pecho.

-WAAAUWAAAU-

Empezaron a llorar todas.

-eh tranquilas es solo un doble-

Dijo issei saliendo de la cocina.

Cuando lo vieron ellas no creían lo que veían sus ojos.

Cambiaron su expresión de tristeza a una de ira.

- _¡mierda no pensé en la ira ¡-_

Dijo para que la que tenía la cabeza se lanza y le dé un golpe en el estomago

Dejando noqueado a issei con el aire fuera de sus pulmones.

* * *

(Unas horas después)

* * *

Issei se levanta, para ver que no puede ya que sus brazos están sujetos por rias y akeno.

Luego posa su mirada a su alrededor y ve que las demás están ahí.

Koneko tojo, Xenovia Quarta, Asia argento, Irina Shido. Revel phenex, Rossweisse.

Quienes están acomodadas para estar con él.

También sorprendido yura.

Pero no vio a ophis.

Quien lo último que recuerda es ella dándole un golpe.

Lo único que si admite y sonríe de lo feliz que esta es que todas están desnudas, rossweisse que a pesar de llevar un ligero camisón, sus pechos salen del algo que le gusto.

Después de salir de ahí y haber salido de ahí como también sobar algunos pechos por error pero del cual no se arrepiente.

Cuando baja para tomar algo de agua ya que tiene los mismos efectos después de haber bebido mucho el día de ayer.

Cuando bajo vio que todo estaba normal no lo que vio el día de ayer.

Cuando vio que en la mesa esta ophis comiendo cereal con lilith se acercó.

-hey, ophis, lilith quieren algo más aparte del cereal-

-Hump-

-Hump-

Ambas voltearon a mirar a direcciones opuestas tratando ignorar a issei.

Cuando se acercó.

Vio algo que hasta el mismo Elohim re-vivir por un momento para volver a donde estaba.

Ambas sonrojadas.

Eso saco de onda a issei y se sonrojo.

Ya que ambas estaban desnudas.

-que, acaso no recuerdas lo que nos hicistes a todas ayer-dijo ophis quejándose con issei.

Parada en la silla mostrando su cuerpo completo.

-ayer cuando te llevamos a tu cuarto al estar inconsciente..-dijo lilith sin mirar a issei, sonrojándose.

-de alguna manera, despertaste tus instintos y a todas nos tomates, no lo hacías uno y otra vez-dijo ophis tocando su pecho donde está la marca de una mano y su trasero donde esta rojo su nalga derecha.

Issei se sonrojo pero al cabo unos segundos.

Su cara se puso en blanco como si fuera alguien frio.

-me están tomando el pelo, por la broma de ayer ¿no?-dijo el viéndolas las dos chasqueando la lengua, con voz baja diciendo "tch se dio cuenta".

Una vez se vistieron ellas e issei se disculpase por la broma de ayer procedió a desayunar.

Después de que todas bajaran e issei se disculpase se volvió todo a la normalidad.

* * *

(Días después)

(Grigori)

* * *

Issei pidió a Azazel ir a Grigori para que así pueda darle una información importante sobre las sacred gears.

Vemos a issei siendo escoltado por baraquiel.

Dentro de los pasillos de Grigori.

-entonces todo bien con akeno, hijo-dijo el hablando con normalidad con issei.

-claro, no se preocupe mucho, ella es fuerte y siempre la cuido en todo momento, por cierto cuando va, akeno ha querido hablar con usted- dijo el mientras ve a baraquiel.

-en cuanto pueda, última mente hemos tenido más trabajo por el incidente de Rizevim y los dragones malignos- dijo el suspirando-pero si cuando pueda voy-

-vale, esperare a que el día llegue-dijo issei mientras sonríe.

En los pasillos que estaban sienten una repentina explosión.

Los dos corren para ver que en uno de los cuartos de estudio científico del cual entraron ven que.

Una especie de planta-animal tenía a unos científicos atrapados.

En su vainas.

Su apariencia es más de una leona.

Issei saco su [Ascalón] para cortar las vainas y que baraquiel atrape los científicos que parecían zombificados.

-hijo, cúbrete, esa cosa esta liberando esporas hipnóticas-

Issei solo cubrió su cabeza con su casco de balance breaker, ya que tiene el suficiente nivel para solo activar partes.

Con el casco activo procedió a ejecutarlo.

Pero cuando quiso córtale la cabeza.

La cabeza de esa criatura ve.

Que se abre, rebelando una mujer peli-violeta, de prominente busto, más grande que el de akeno, compitiendo con Gabriel y Yasaka.

-que hace aquí penemue-dijo baraquiel como si fuese una orden.

Unos de los científicos que volvieron en sí le contesto.

-ella trato de detenerla, pero fue absorbida por su vainas como a la vez que respiro más concentración de las feromonas, tenemos que sacarla de la hipnosis con cuidado o podría pasar a mayores como perdida de la memoria total, de penemue-sama, por lo mientras queda inhabilitar a la criatura para que así podamos trasladarla al enlace neuronal-

-issei, déjame ayudarte, si no lo hacemos con cuidado puede morir-dijo baraquiel pero issei dice.

-no, si bienes quedaras atrapado por su esporas y akeno se sintiera mal si algo le pasa a su padre, déjemelo, ya en el pasado e liado con enemigos de este tipo-

Issei se lanzó contra la criatura.

Fue atacado por sus vainas, pero las corto con ascalon, cuando llego justo al frente fue atacado por sorpresa.

La propia penemue lo ataco con una lanza de luz que esta termino e riéndolo un poco en el brazo, pero solo fue un rasguño por su piel de dragón que le da más protección del poder sacro.

Así que retrocedió un poco para lanzarse en zigzag.

Evadiendo los ataque de penemue y la criatura.

-no puedes lastimarme lagartija, sin que hieras a esta perra-dijo la propia penemue con una voz ligeramente más distorsionada de lo normal.

Dejando fuera de sí a los científicos que son sus creadores.

Issei solo se recubrió de su aura de dragón.

[Boost]

[Explosión]

Issei con solo ese aumento se lanzó a la criatura que la detecto pero no pudo moverse a la misma velocidad que él.

- _te lo dejo lo demás a ti Ddraig_ -

Se comunicó con su compañero interno este issei.

Cuando estuvo frente a frente a penemue, él la beso de lengua cuando no tiene la parte frontal de la máscara.

Baraquiel se enojó pero tenía que creer en el novio de su hija que podía ayudar a su compañera de trabajo.

* * *

(Mundo mental)

* * *

Vemos a issei caminando por un pastizal enorme.

Donde todo el campo de su visión es lo un campo enorme lleno de pasto verde.

La vista es agradable.

Pero a lo lejos ve a una niña de pelo violeta, corriendo de un enorme monstruo hecho de hierba.

Pero ella se tropieza.

Se da la vuelta para ver el que la está casando.

Para luego terminar dentro de la criatura.

-"porque tuvo que pasarme a mí, porque todo lo malo me tiene que pasar a mí-

Empezó a llorar.

-¡POR QUE!, ¡PORQUE A MI!-

-Porque tengo que estar sola, porque he de morir sola, porque todos me engañan-

Así es, penemue, ella sufría, pero no era porque quisiera, la propia planta la obligaba a recordar cosas que no quería recordar, jugando con sus pensamientos para mantenerla débil mentalmente hablando.

La así sentirse despreciada, sola, recordándole sus amores fallidos, de los cuales todos la engañaron.

La usaron y manipularon.

Asiéndola alguien que es indiferente a los hombres, prácticamente odiarlos.

Pero en eso, recordó, aun humano, con quien se enamoró, le fue fiel y todo pero en ese tiempo no podía enamorarse ya que la vida de ese humano era inferior a la de ella así que tuvo que dejarlo.

Siendo ella la que tenía el remordimiento de haberle dejado.

Tiempo después se enteró que formo una familia 16 años de que se separara de él.

Se sintió mal consigo misma.

Pero siempre recordara a ese hombre castaño de ojos castaños amarillentos.

Su sonrisa, su personalidad que aunque pervertida, le gustaba molestarlo con esa faceta de él.

Sí.

Cometió un gran error pero aun así fue feliz en ese poco tiempo.

Era hora de descansar.

-ROOOAAAAAARRRR-

Ella escucho el rugir de la criatura.

Pero también escucho el rugir de algo que le era desconocido.

Fue un rugido que sobresalía más que la misma criatura.

Cuando luego ve la luz blanca pero en ella había una sombra.

Una de un muchacho que estiraba su mano.

Vio que tenía escamas en su mano, rostro y un par de cuernos en la cabeza.

El cuerno derecho era de color esmeralda, y el otro era rojo escarlata.

También tres pares de alas tipo de reptil.

Las primeras eras roja pero parecía vieja ya que el pate debajo de la membrana estaba dañado por el tiempo.

Como si fuese las velas de un barco fantasma.

La segunda hilera era de color negro con membrana café con el símbolo en ellas de unos ojos de reptil.

Las otras, las últimas eran de color violetas-morado, con color blanco hueso en la membrana.

-¡vamos penemue, dame la mano!-dijo el mientras que su cuerpo se encendía en llamas y estas llamas se redirigían a sus extremidades para no quedar atrapado por la criatura.

-¡NO!, ¡nadie me necesita simplemente soy una herramienta!-dijo gritando en la negación que estaba.

Pero issei grita con emotividad.

-idiota, el hecho de que nadie te necesite no significa que nadie te va a necesitar en el futuro-dijo el mientras usaba todas sus extremidades tratando de mantener la entrada abierta.

Ella nada más retrocedió llorando.

La plata aun la mantenía bajo control mental.

- _Compañero, es inútil ella está bajo el control mental no te queda nada más que destruirla y dejarla_ -

- _¿Qué dices idiota?, yo no dejo a nadie atrás y menos a alguien como penemue sería un insulto para chichigami-sama sin mencionar que ella me debe una por la vez que vine a Grigori así que no la dejara hasta que lo haiga conseguido_ -

- _como siempre tu perversión va primero ¿no?_ -

- _para nada, pero eso si ella es una de las chicas de mi top de pechos y sin duda no me lo quiero perder jajaja, pero aun así ella es una compañera valiosa que un día peleare hombro a hombro así que ¿Por qué no?_ \- dijo issei con una sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento que el salto hacia la niña, dejando la entrada cerrada, su fuego impidió que las vainas lo detuviese el avanze.

Las niña no podía moverse por el miedo pensando que lo hiso enojar, pero sintió algo en su piel.

Calor.

Pero no le incomodaba, agobiaba e incluso le doliera.

Era una agradable una que experimento ya hace tiempo.

Voltio a ver a ese joven a los ojos para ver una determinación que le cautivo.

Issei al estar literalmente cara a cara, acerca su mano a la cara a la niña.

Cuando ya estaba cercas y toco el cachete ya no era el de la niña sino de la misma penemue.

Ella se quedó con los ojos cautivados por la imagen de issei, su cabello castaño, ojos castaños amarillos, y el mismo rostro.

Issei acerco su cabeza a la de penemue.

-¡ **NO LO PERMITIRE!** -del interior esa criatura lanzo un tipo de vainas con puntas filosas.

Antes de que este ataque los alcanzara.

Issei beso a penemue.

Ella estuvo congelada pero.

Issei siguió metiendo presión, y el beso más profundo y erótico.

Tanto que siendo demonio seria catalogado Incubo de nivel Dios ya que dejaba sorprendida a la misma penemue.

Ese beso también fue como un puente ya que las llamas de issei se iban al de penemue, pero las llamas de penemue eran moradas violetas, que se combinaba con las de issei.

Formando una de núcleo violeta donde los dos estaban y el exterior de la llama era verde esmeralda.

El aura de penemue era parecida de un ángel puro, de color dorado.

Con vestimentas de una toga.

(N/T: las mismas ropas de atenea de Los caballeros del Zodiaco)

E issei llevaba la ropa de la cual todo mundo usa cuando nace la de Adan.

Pero su cuerpo era más de un dragón rojo con manchas y líneas de colores verdes, negras y moradas.

Con dos cuernos.

Cuerpo escamado.

Pero aun manteniendo su apariencia humana.

Sus alas cubrieron el uno al otro.

Issei con sus tres pares y penemue con sus 6 pares de alas de ángel caído pero el contorno de sus alas eran blancas como los ángeles solo la falda de las alas era de color negro de caído.

Esa combinación de cosas ocasiono que liberaran una explosión de energía que destruyo aquella criatura que luego de eso todo el espacio se tornó blanco.

* * *

(Fuera del espacio mental)

* * *

Vemos a issei que deja de besarla para ver que las planta deja de a penemue y las raíces que se pegaron a su piel se caen sin lastimarla.

Issei la atrapa, pero ve que esta exhausta.

-gracias-

Dijo penemue dándole una sonrisa tierna y feliz.

Par luego caer dormida en sus brazos.

Issei sonríe por conseguir su objetivo de salvarla.

-sabes de que tendrás que pagar caro por lo que hicistes ¿no? Chico-

Dijo baraquiel con una cara sombría.

-e-espere, si lo he hecho con buenas intenciones para así salvarla-dijo issei retrocediendo aun con penemue en sus brazos.

-no hay escusas enfrenta tu castigo-

Issei emprendió una brutal carrera huyendo de baraquiel con penemue en sus brazos.

La cual ya había despertado pero se dejó llevar por él.

Lego recordó algo.

Recordando una hoja donde decía.

* * *

[Espécimen - 346-FUG]

Principal característica: obliga a su víctima a ver cosas creadas por el espécimen 346-FUG, usando recuerdos en el corazón de la víctima, siempre de algún amor o interés amoroso de la víctima.

- _ya sabía yo que no había ningún hombre, después de todo ninguno me llama la atención todos son iguales, pero el hecho de que tu haigas salido de mi corazón debe significar algo para mí, bueno cualquier hombre es lo mismo pero jamás e pensado en un dragón como un interés amoroso_ -con una sonrisa divertida.

- _lo siento pequeña akeno, pero me divertiré con tu noviecito dragón un tiempo e incluso me aprovechare de enseñarle algunas cosas fu fu fu fu, enserio dragoncito me pagaras la que me hicistes, nadie ha tomado mi primer beso y el hecho de hacerlo merece un castigo_ -pensó penemue, planificando las mil y un maldades que le hará a issei.

* * *

(Tiempo después)

* * *

Después de ser perseguido por baraquiel.

Se fue hacia Azazel para dar sus avances.

-¡es enserio!, entiendes lo que implica y los recursos que se emplearan para hacerlo-dijo todo sorprendido Azazel.

-estoy al tanto de ello pero sin un sistema que este hecho con nuestros comando, solo seguirán siendo Sacred Gear's artificiales, no podremos avanzar y nos quedaremos estancados, por eso vine aquí por ti, porque por muy descabellado sea eres el único que lo entenderá-

Dijo issei serio, la cual su mirada respondía a que no bromeaba.

Aun si el proyecto se llevara a cabo, la energía que deberíamos de emplear en él es más de la que el mismo sol, e incluso infinidades de soles deberíamos de emplear para que este activo y eficiente con todos los programas y comandos de runas que empleara-de manera analítica contesto Azazel.

-es para la seguridad, si no mantenemos un nivel de control se podría salirse de las manos por eso es mucho más grande que el del dios bíblico Azazel-sensei-

Azazel vio que lo decía issei era descabellado, pero lo que le impacto es que sepa cómo es ya que ni el mismo pudo ir a esa parte donde está el sistema de las sacred gears.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, es más como sabes todo eso, mis investigaciones no debieron ser suficientes para que lo supieras todo y más con estas runas que me presentas, normalmente no serias muy listo issei y eso que eres joven, la pregunta es de donde viene semejante conocimiento-

Azazel por un momento desconfió de issei, pero issei solo suspiro para luego ver a Azazel.

Se levantó para caminar un poco.

-gran rojo me dejo entrar al sistema de las sacred gears, fue una solicitud que le pedí ya que me había acordado, gracias a usted, que esa parte nadie accede sin autorización pero pensé que gran rojo al tener un poder muy basto podría adentrase sin que el sistema lo saque-

Dejando a Azazel congelado.

Cuando se volvió así de listo.

Sobretodo audaz.

Será su crecimiento como dragón.

Apenas sería considerado como una larva de menos de dos años de vida.

Pero su crecimiento es muy grande.

Será porque su cuerpo también está hecho de uno de los seres más fuertes y que justamente es el que encabeza como número uno, a la vez porte el poder de los dos seres más fuertes de antes que eran ophis y gran rojo.

El hecho de Trihexa se encuentre sellado dentro de él también es un factor como a la vez de Ddraig y una parte de Albión.

Sin mencionar su habilidad natural de poder crecer más rápido que los demás como también de que puede voltear probabilidades de 99.99% de su derrota a un 100% de su victoria.

Ya que actualmente su nivel de poder se encuentra muy elevada, comparable a dos dragones celestiales en dentro de él, e incluso más con Trihexa dentro de él.

Es cuestión de tiempo cuando use todo su poder completo, refinado y sobre todo, el de todos esos poderes dentro de el a su máximo potencial que rebasen a los propios que le dieron ese poder.

-aun así Azazel, considéralo, y si es la energía que te preocupa descuida también tengo algo para eso, una pila eterna de igual poder llamada hyuoduo issei jeje-dijo el sonriendo.

-solo diré que lo tendré encuentra, pero algo me dice que tú lo harías aun si yo no quiero participar ¿no?-

-quien sabe, mi instinto de dragón desea saber lo que pasara cuando lo efectué, pero me lo tomare con calma, es un arma de doble filo de la cual debo refinarla más para que solo apunte a una dirección y solo sea esa dirección la que salga dañada-

- _al menos puedo estar seguro de que no hará una tontería_ -Azazel ve a issei y le dice- por lo mientras ven más seguido a Grigori para hablar más de él, sinceramente me gustaría escucharlo y así también poder meter algo o valorar lo que se necesite o no en el programa ¿de acuerdo?-

-por supuesto sensei, no hay problema por mi parte-

Azazel se levanta para ir con issei.

-puede que ya no sea el gobernador de los caídos, pero siempre serás bienvenido cuando vengas issei fue bueno que nos visitaras-dijo Azazel estrechando la mano de issei.

-también opino lo mismo-issei también estrecho su mano para despedirse ya que debía de volver a casa y de paso a recoger a rias, akeno de la escuela en el coche que le regalo Azazel, no hubo problemas ya que tenía la suficiente edad para conducir.

-por cierto agradezco el coche que me regalaste-dijo el mientras caminaba por las instalaciones de Grigori acompañado por Azazel.

-no te preocupes chico, después de todo fue tu regalo de cumpleaños, así que cuídalo bien, por cierto te gusto la función anfibio que integre en el-

-como no, no sabes la veces que me salve cuando caí en un lago a al océano cuando me pongo a trabajar en él y no presto atención a ophis y a lilith-

Azazel ya se da una idea, le dio casi un paro al corazón cuando descubrió por medio de gran rojo de que ella se enamoró de issei y que lilith también pero que el chico mantiene un límite en su relación así que no se sobrepasa con ellas algo que lo mantiene tranquilo de que dejo en buenas manos a akeno.

-bueno me voy Azazel, fue bueno estar de nuevo aquí-se despedía issei ya que tenía que pasar a una limusina que luego se iría hacia el territorio Gremory para así volver al mundo humano de manera legal.

Azazel se despidió del chico.

Baraquiel no pudo porque estaba ocupado en su trabajo así que no pudo despedirse de él.

Shembaza se encontraba más ocupado que Azazel.

Y penemue tenía que estar firmando unos papeles y documentos y luego pasárselos a Shembaza.

Pero de un cajón saco un peluche en forma de issei, de manera tan tradicional que sus ojos están hechos de botón.

Para abrazarlo y luego colocarlo en medio de sus pechos.

* * *

(Mundo Humano)

* * *

Frente de la universidad de kuo.

Hay un lamborghini Huracán.

Recargándose en el auto esperando a rias y akeno para volver a casa.

Cuando las ve las saluda.

Con un beso en los labios a ambas.

Enfrente de todos pero ya es normal.

Y con magia los humanos piensan que es parte de la cultura que tiene issei que polígamo hasta cierto punto.

Issei se sube en el para que luego akeno se Suva en sus piernas ya que en el auto solo hay dos asientos.

Rias se sube al de copiloto.

La posición donde se sientan es rotatoria.

Así que rias no se quejaba y akeno tampoco.

Pero eso si a issei le gustaba molestarlas cuando daba una vuelta fuerte.

Pero akeno lo electrocutaba y rias lo pellizcaba, pero era de manera de disciplina, nah, solo querían molestarlo así.

Cuando estaban unas calles a llegar rias habla.

-por cierto issei, necesito pedirte un favor-dijo ella suspirando pero sonríe.

-lo que sea, ¿qué es lo que necesitas que hagas?-

* * *

(De nuevo en frente de la universidad de kuo)

* * *

Vemos a issei en su vehículo.

Esperando enfrente de él.

En eso se levanta para caminar un poco a la entrada buscando con la mirada.

Vuelve al vehículo a leer algo en su teléfono.

Abre una de las puertas para voltear que a lo lejos ve a quienes tiene que acompañar a casa.

-hola issei-kun, buenas tardes-

-hola hyuoduo-kun, buenas tardes-

-hola Shinra-san, sona-san, como han estado-dijo y pregunto issei.

-pues bien, todo tranquilo de hecho-dijo sona.

-que bien, bueno es mejor irnos o se hará más tarde de lo que ya es, así que pasen-

Issei abrió la puerta del auto, donde ambas entran.

Issei entro en su vehículo pero ve un problema no hay mucho espacio para tres personas así que una tendrá que ir encima de alguien.

Después de acomodarse con vergüenza, Tsubaki se sentó en las piernas de issei, ya que puede lastimar a sona ya que es más grande que su rey e issei es más resistente.

Así que cuando empezaron a avanzar para ir a dejar a la casa a ambas que viven en un edificio ambas como la mayoría de los sitri.

-perdone Shinra-san, no había muchos asientos cuando me lo regalo sensei y rias insistió en que las llevara en él-dijo el mientras ve la calle con mucha atención.

El bueno es que el vehículo tenía la función para quitar el techo.

Así evitaba que la lastimase su cabeza.

Lo malo es que ambos tenían que llevar el cinturón de seguridad.

Y lo peor o lo mejor dependiendo el caso es que los pechos de Tsubaki tocaban abecés la cara de issei.

Distrayéndolo en microsegundos.

Algo que no noto Tsubaki que lo distraía pero si se avergonzaba cuando pasaba, ya que tenía un prominente pecho y ese mismo pecho tocaba la cara de issei.

Con solo respirar o el hecho de que se mueve el coche pasaba.

-por cierto si es que puedo preguntar, ¿Qué les retuvo en la escuela? Normalmente salen junto con rias y akeno-pregunto issei para distraer el ambiente.

-estábamos arreglando algunas de los trabajos de la escuela, y más con los proyectos que tenemos que arreglar con unos compañeros escogidos por el profesor-dijo sona suspirando.

-vaya, espero y que los integrantes de tu equipo sean trabajadores sona-san, y me imagino que Shinra-san está en el ¿no?-

-de hecho hyuoduo-kun, estamos en equipos diferentes, sin mencionar que debemos de debatir de temas sociales de los conservadores y federales-dijo Tsubaki suspirando.

-suena pesado, les deseo lo mejor y que puedan obtener una buena nota-dijo issei deseando lo mejor a las amigas de su rey y también sus amigas como compañeras- o no, trafico (suspiro)-

Si le toco a issei experimentar la hora pico.

Así como también Tsubaki y sona.

-bueno, mientras esperamos a que avancen hablamos de algo-propuso issei.

-¿por qué no?-

-adelante issei-kun, ¿pero qué hablamos?-

-¿reting game?-

Y así ellos hablaron, issei alabo sus logros en el rating game, de cómo sona quedo en cuarto lugar y rias en tercer lugar aun sin issei.

También la elogio por las estrategias que ideo ella para hacerle frente al el equipo de la Hakuryuukou, que aun si perdió le dio mucha lucha.

También issei hablo de las estrategias que se le ocurrió cuando vio el rating game.

Sorprendiendo a sona con cada una de las estrategias que se le ocurrió a issei y que ella misma puede usar.

Así hablaron mientras poco a poco avanzaban.

Cuando todo estaba despejado, issei menciono algo.

-por cierto, sona-san, sabe cómo me divierto con rias y las demás cuando vamos dentro del vehículo-dijo issei para que sona quien distraída por pensar en lo que le dijo a issei.

-¿Qué?-

-de que hablas hyuoduo-kun-dijo Tsubaki viendo a issei cuando salió de sus pensamientos.

Issei sonrió.

Entonces arranco y empezó a dar vueltas forzadas en cada esquina de la calle.

Pero solo lo hiso por tres esquinas así que no fue mucho.

Pero lo que le obligo a no seguir es que ambas se aferraron a él, pensó que las asusto así que dejo de hacerlo.

-perdonen, no pensé que se asustarían así, lo lamento mucho-dijo issei viéndolas que lo soltaban.

Ambas le dieron un coscorrón a issei para ignorarlo un rato.

Cuando al fin llegaron.

Tsubaki fue la primera en bajarse e ir a su departamento, agradeciendo que la trajese pero necesitaba ir a su casa.

Sona estuvo a punto de retirarse para ir a su casa después de agradecerle.

Pero issei la detiene.

Tocándola en el hombro.

-disculpa sona-san, pero puedo ¿preguntar algo?-

Sona se detuvo para ver a issei curiosa de ver que dice.

-Shirina-san está bien después de "eso"-

Menciono issei más discreto, tranquilo porque no quería ser escuchado.

No más que sona.

-ah, de eso, si, está bien, está más tranquila que antes, ya no a llorado desde que fue rechazada-dijo sona tranquila pero le dolía recordar el estado de su Reyna, ya que a unos días de terminar el rating game mundial empezó así.

Ya que Tsubaki no fue correspondida cuando se confesó con kiva ya que él está enamorado de tosca, quien es la amiga de kiva y otra de las supervivientes del proyecto de las espadas sagradas.

-ya veo, bueno me alegro que este bien, por cierto sona me conto rias que te volvieron a comprometer el consejo demoniaco-dijo issei.

-sí, pero como no me venció en el ajedrez se canceló-

-como siempre, si no es más listo que tu no hay boda-dijo divertido.

-sí, pero es cansado tener que hacer tiempo para poder rechazarlos-

-no sé qué se siente pero si ha de ser agobiante-

-sí, (suspiro), oye de hecho se me ocurrió una idea-dijo ella poniendo sus dedos en su mentón-bueno como sea, nos vemos luego issei-kun-

-si nos vemos luego, sona-san-dijo issei para subir en su vehículo para luego irse.

Sona entro en su casa después de irse este issei.

* * *

(Mañana siguiente)

* * *

Issei sale de una brecha dimensional.

De la cual es acompañado por Ophis ya que gran rojo y Shiva están ocupados con algo.

Ese día era sábado así que sus chicas no tenían que ir a la escuela pero debían de hacer la tarea.

Issei al llegar fue con rossweisse para estudiar ya que no podía ir a la escuela.

Luego de sus lecciones que fue acompañado por ophis y lilith fue con rias ya que debía presentarse ante ella porque lo había llamado.

Issei fue a su oficina para así responder a su llamado.

-hola rias me llamabas-dijo entrando pero ve.

-ah, lo siento no te vi sona-san, Shinra-san-

Dijo al ver a ambas pelinegras sentadas enfrente de rias en un sofá que esta alado de un escritorio.

Entonces se acercó para sentarse a un lado de rias en el sillón.

-buenos issei te pedí que vinieras para buenos ayudases con algo, más bien con sona-dijo rias.

Issei inclino su cabeza con duda.

Pero rias le da un documento de varias hojas para que issei leyera.

Como fuera leyendo el gesto de issei era en blanco.

Pero el hecho de nada más de leer el titulo lo puso en blanco pero decidió terminar de leerlo.

Issei suspiro, cerró los ojos, pensando las cosas.

-solo me puedo dar una lógica, lo que necesitas sona-san es que sirva yo como el prometido tuyo temporalmente para así el consejo demoniaco no te siga molestando con comprometerme con alguien más para que así no tome tu tiempo ¿no?-

Dijo issei, todo el análisis.

Sorprendió a sona y Tsubaki, pero según les conto rias ya lo tenían en mente pero aun no creen que la bestia pervertida, el Oppai dragón, el mayor pervertido que ellas hayan conocido, sea listo.

-como se esperaba de mi lindo issei-

Dijo rias abrasándolo.

-pero algo no me cuadra-

Dijo libre mente.

-que es lo que no cuadra issei-kun, no veo problema para mantener un "compromiso" conmigo, ya que es temporal, no debería haber problema-dijo sona sin problemas.

-sí, pero el hecho de que no me cuadra es que no sé porque yo, podría ser fácilmente kiva o incluso sanji, también es posible este sairog, eso es lo único que no sé porque-

Contestando su duda.

Ya aclarando cual es la duda sona responde con naturalidad.

-bueno eso es fácil, primera, porque dentro de todos tu eres un demonio de clase alta, evitando así las quejas del consejo demoniaco, kiva aún es de clase media y está en una relación así que sería algo indebido-

Al decirlo Tsubaki agacha la mirada, pero ya no es tanto como antes.

-segunda, con sanji, es casi lo mismo con kiva, sanji está en una relación con dos de las chicas de mi equipo, sin mencionar que sería más difícil para mí tener un arreglo de compromiso con él, por eso-

- _si, a hora que me acuerdo, sanji tiene un mini harem, al menos mis consejos de que fuera más dragón funciono en parte es también parte de la ayuda de Vvitria_ -

Pensó issei ese hecho.

-luego está lo que tu dijiste, sairog, él es muy famoso en el inframundo y más con sus luchas contigo, también de que es un heredero de un clan demoniaco, en ese aspecto sería más difícil romperlo aun si quisiéramos ya que el propio sistema lo impediría ya que dos herederos demoniacos de pura sangre juntos es algo que quieren los viejos, así que no, además sería más escandaloso-dijo sona para suspirar.

-el porque te escogí issei-kun fue fácil, eres de clase alta a lo cual no sería botado el documento de compromiso, eres muy conocido por todos, eres siervo y novio de rias, mi amiga, así que te tengo un nivel considerablemente alto de confianza en ti, así como además podría distraer la mirada de los oportunistas, ya que si llego a perder en un futuro una partida de ajedrez tendría que abandonar mi sueño de mi escuela de rating game, así que por eso te escogí issei-kun, por eso te pido tu ayuda-

Dijo ella cerrando los ojos inclinándose algo como suplica japonesa.

-eh, sona-san, levanta la cabeza, no es como si fuera anegar la ayuda a un amigo y más a ti que te debo mucho cuando nos has ayudado, está bien acepto el compromiso contigo, como a la vez de que decidas romperlo, así que firmes molo-dijo el con una pluma en mano.

Haciendo sonreír a rias y a sona como también tsubaki.

Después de firmar a unas cosas ambos y que rias tenía que firmar ya que técnicamente es la esposa principal.

Dejando en claro que issei es el prometido de sona sitri, aunque sea temporal, sona le agradeció tal gesto.

Al día siguiente vino para darle un pastel en prueba de agradecimiento.

Todos se pusieron azules pidiendo a los dioses de que no muera y ophis rezaba a su poder del infinito, que está dentro de issei, que le ayudase a pasar tan difícil prueba.

Cuando issei lo comió, sorpréndete mente dijo.

-"o pues esta delicioso"-

Todos lo probaron pero solo les vino la mente de que sabía terriblemente mal sabio a azufre, estaba duro como roca.

Pero solo issei, ophis y lilith lo terminaron.

Issei le explico a rias que.

Cuando su cuerpo fue remplazado por el actual.

Que es el de un dragón puro que tiene parte demoniaca.

Desarrollo un extraño gusto por las rocas de azufre caliente.

Así que rias entendió porque a issei le gusto el pastel de sona.

Sona por su lado le gustó mucho saber que estuvo al gusto de issei.

Pero no sabe que es al gusto dragón.

* * *

(Tres semanas después)

* * *

Ya se había hecho público que sona está comprometida con issei a hora nadie se atreve a pedirle su tiempo para comprometerse con sona ya que su prometido es uno de los del top 10 y es el número 5, cosa de mucho logro y más de que es capaz él.

Serafall empezó a molestarla, pero con ese hecho la ponía celosa.

Bueno paso eso y el otro, Venelana casi mata a issei con un abrazo contra el pecho.

Issei casi muere como todo un héroe.

Pero rias y akeno lo salvan.

En ese tiempo llego alguien quien no esperaba.

Elmenhilde karnstein.

Una vampiro rubia de piel muy blanca.

Ojos rojos.

Quien conocía issei cuando iba a la facción de los vampiros.

Cuando escoltaba a Serafall allá.

Issei salía a citas con ella.

Le costaba relacionarse por su manera de ser, algo difícil de hablar.

Como una tsundere.

Aun así se pudo, ya que llevan haciéndolo bastante tiempo atrás cuando salía con ella en citas por todo lo que es la facción de los vampiros.

La entendía, hasta cierto punto, pero se abrió más cuando se formó su relación.

Pasaron cuatro meses más.

También salía a citas con las demás y debes en cuando iba con Yasaka para que su relación fuera más estrecha.

Debes en cuando salía con sona para que la farándula del inframundo se creyera que realmente están comprometidos.

Pero a sona le gusto salir con issei, le ayudaba a distraer la mente y no tenerla siempre pensando en la escuela.

También issei empezó a salir con tsubaki para que su mente ya no pensara en kiva, (y fue una orden de sona, ella se avergonzó mucho cuando lo dijo).

Con el tiempo empezó a olvidar a kiva, porque se enamoraba de issei, desde sus momentos estúpidos hasta su lado pervertido le gusto.

Se terminó confesando con issei cuando lo llevo a su casa (después de hablarlo con rias), también ese mismo día tomaron un baño juntos ya que tenía celos de las demás que presumían cuando issei las bañaba.

Issei al ver los pechos de tsubaki y ella tomara una de sus manos para decirle "Son tuyas" dándole un sangrado nasal a muerte por la manera tierna de decirlo.

También le hace cosplay a issei y usa un micro bikini para el cuándo están solos, de esos que lo único que cubren solo es el pezón y a duras penas.

Y si, tsubaki es una pervertida de closet, de hecho ella ya empezó con una afición de trajes eróticos junto a issei, que él los juzga y además juega con ella con dichos juegos, nadie sabe de eso nada más él.

También cabe decir que issei aumento su prevención ya que sus novias le dio luz verde para él.

O sea chupar pechos más seguidamente.

Pero eso paso ya que rias de hace unas semanas le dejaba chupárselos, ya que issei lo hacía dormido y ella prefería que fuera que él estuviera despierto, cuando las demás chicas se enteraron, no dudaron en hacerlo, e incluso ophis y lilith aumentaron su forma a una más madura, para que también issei se las chupase, cabe decir que los gritos de lujuria fueron tan intensos que dejan sordo a issei.

También en eso cuatro meses, vino Kuroka, Le Fay y Valeria lucifer.

Primero Kuroka empezó a salir con issei ya que se enteró que su hermana se le adelanto demasiado.

Así que empezó a ser más agresiva.

Su relación con issei era a medias.

Pero la tenían.

Aun así su agresividad termino siendo una novia oficial de issei.

Cabe decir que Kuroka es una de las que tiene más número de veces que trata de violar a issei pero siempre una de las chicas los vigilan para que no se adelante.

Le Fay fue el mismo caso que con koneko y revel.

Pero pudo avanzar su relación.

Se la pasaban hablando de los círculos mágicos, runas y runas malditas.

También como contrato que tiene con issei, le pidió que le ayudase con unos experimentos.

También ella se fascino por las energías que tiene adentro.

Realizaron rituales para practicar con issei las runas malditas, ya que esas runas usan la vitalidad cuando el usuario no es lo suficiente poderoso.

Que por diversos experimentos se creó diferentes runas.

Runas de dragón.

Runas alimentadas por el poder de issei, esas runas le proporcionan a quien las porte un gran poder físico como Poder mágico como dragonito.

Las cuales usa Le Fay.

Ella no tuvo que hacer mucho ya que hace tiempo está en una relación con issei.

Además de que reclamo las piernas de issei suyas.

Asiendo que revel y koneko peleen con ella.

También ophis y lilith pero ellas solo pelean entre sí.

Con Valeria, fue casi difícil ya que sus impulsos de atacarse aún estaban, pero mandaron al carajo eso y se concentraron en divertiré.

Al tiempo ella se confesó con issei, el cual la acepto.

Tuvieron citas casuales ya que se la pasaban enfrentándose, mas Valeria que quería mostrar su grandeza a issei, también siguió el ejemplo de Kuroka, ya se lo estarán imaginando.

En eso meses conoció a un dragón, que era el hijo de tannin, Bova tannin.

Quien le pidió ser su soldado, mas no su sirviente ya que sabe que el sueño del Oppai dragón es tener su sequito hecho nada mas de mujeres que sean su harem.

Issei lo entendió y lo acepto, pero será solo realmente oficial cuando Bova participe en una batalla con issei.

La cual después de un tiempo, y se hiciera un lugar de lucha para ellos dos.

Terminaron peleando, Bova mostro un gran poder y aguanto a issei en su balance breaker, pero no pudo contra Triana que fue muy devastador pero aguanto lo suficiente.

Cuando perdió creyó que issei lo iba a rachar por su debilidad pero le sorprendió que lo aceptara y lo elogiara por su fuerza.

Termino siendo su soldado de issei y mano derecha, también Bova empezó un entrenamiento para ser lo suficiente fuerte para ser llamado el soldado del Oppai dragón más fuerte.

Luego de eso issei fue llamado al inframundo por sirzes.

Quien le encomendó una misión inicial a issei, ya que Azazel y el saben de qué issei se volvió más listo que antes.

Pero por si acaso fue mandado junto con Seekvaira agares.

La misión consistía en ir a una madriguera de demonios exiliados y acabarlos ya que se presentía que era una de las células que siguen activas de Qlippoth.

Issei llevo a su equipo y a Bova para que le ayudase.

Seekvaira llevo a su sequito entero.

Cuando llegaron al lugar.

Issei uso una runa que está en el papel donde, sale un pulso de energía que solo el, Bova, y levemente Asia, revel, xenovia y rossweisse.

Quien esta última fue pasada al equipo de issei por rias para que ella lo proteja por cualquier caso.

Rossweisse se sorprendió el tipo de runa que empleo issei, ya que eran de las nuevas que Le Fay y issei crearon, que no son tan conocidas ya que es un secreto ante el mundo.

Muy pocos saben de ellas.

Seekvaira se sorprendió por lo que hiso issei.

Ya que después de esa onda pasara, que a pesar que ella no lo vio, de esa carta salió una imagen holográfica de todos los que están en la madriguera, escondidos

Como se veía, los que están ocultos y demás, realmente se fascino pero no podía distraerse, un no, así que le preguntara luego.

Luego de un rato y de eliminar o apresar algunos de manera estratégica y silenciosa, fueron tele transportados hacia la prisión del inframundo.

Pero falto uno que estaba debajo suelo y era un tipo de demonio mitad tierra.

Atacando con una daga a Seekvaira, pero issei la cubre con sus alas y quema con su fuego al demonio para dejarlo incapacitado.

Seekvaira se avergonzó ya que soltó un grito que para ella fue vergonzante.

Pero le dio las gracias.

Issei por su lado le dijo que no se preocupara, y que era mejor volver con sirzes a pasar el informe de lo sucedido detalladamente.

Cuando fueron y entregaron su informe.

Cada uno fue a por su lado.

Bova volvió a su hogar en espera del llamado de su jefe.

Seekvaira volvió a su territorio.

Issei volvió a su casa.

Fue a tomar una ducha solo, o eso creía, pero fue después de que terminara una trasmisión con Seekvaira.

Él quiso ver lo que le diría.

Ya que le dio una carta a issei, le dijo que deseaba comunicarse con issei.

Cuando estuvo solo en el baño empezó la trasmisión de la llamada.

En un inicio se trató de agradecerle por haberle salvado de ese demonio exiliado.

Luego le dijo que como agradecimiento, quería invitarlo a su territorio para agradecerle de buena manera.

También de que ella se enteró de que issei está en unos proyectos con los líderes y que él está metido en el campo de los mechas.

Luego de que issei fuera a su territorio solo, y lo que le llevo ahí fue una limusina de parte de Gremory.

Cuando llego fue llevado por los sirvientes a los aposentos de Seekvaira.

Quien ella lo saludo cortes mente, hablaron de los mechas ya que es el propósito verdadero de ella, que él la ayude con un proyecto de ella que se quedó trabada.

Fueron a donde ella los tiene.

Issei se sorprendió de todos los robots que tiene ella, además algo de desorden en ese inmenso taller.

Llegaron a una mecha que era enorme, forma humanoide.

E inmenso.

Ella le conto sobre las fallas de funcionamiento y arranque, además del manejo.

Desde ahí issei va debes en cuando.

Ya que después de issei hiciese planos, revisase los de ella, realizando ecuaciones y cálculos, al final de ese mes el mecha funcionaba al 110%, el reactor fue cambiado por una fuente de energía infinita y estable, el poder de issei, el manejo del mecha es una manera más compleja ya que se tiene que usar un exoesqueleto hecho de circuitos mágicos del usuario.

Usaba una barrera hecha con runas de dragón de lo cual Seekvaira ya sabe de ellas y posee unas cuantas por parte de issei para que las use cuando el meche haiga desgastado las que tiene dentro.

Con el visor de la mecha puede ver todo tipo de influencias de poder.

Cabe decir que cuando ella vio el de issei se asustó ya que invadía todo el cuarto

Y opacaba la suya.

En el tiempo en que llevan ellos juntos trabajando, fue como citas para ella, su mama y papa le "aconsejaron" de que se esfuerce en su relación con el Oppai dragón, algo que ella le avergonzó, ya que no pensó que sus padres pensaran que ella tuviera tal relación, aunque se imaginó a dos mechas parados en una puesta de sol, en el hombro del mecha de la derecha esta issei con una ropa rara y el de la izquierda esta Seekvaira, ambas se ven con ojos de amor, se acercan para luego besarse entre ellos.

Pero negó con su cabeza, ya que ella sabe que él está en una relación, más aun en un harem.

Aparte de que no creía que la considere linda.

Es así que lady Agares se comunicó con lady Gremory para que rias se encuentre con Seekvaira.

Luego de que ambas herederas hablaran y llegaran a un acuerdo.

Después de que issei llegase a un restaurante, donde encontró a Seekvaira sentada en una de las sillas.

Donde ella lleva la ropa de un vestido largo blanco, un sombrero blanco grande, ya que estaba al aire libre, y tacones blancos, se veía un ángel.

(N/T: irónico ¿no?)

No llevaba medias.

Algo que le gusto a issei ya que le gustaban las piernas blancas de ella.

También sus gustos cambiaron un poco.

Ya que le empezaba a gustar las piernas, las caderas y traseros de las mujeres al mismo nivel que le gusta los pechos.

-hola, Seekvaira-san, como has estado-

-ha pues bien, y usted issei-san-

-pues bien, entonces ¿para qué me citaste a un restaurante?-pregunto ya que rias le informo que ella lo quería ver, y él también quería verla para algunos proyectos en mente que quiere hacer con ella, además de no se han visto por dos semanas ya que issei se volvió más activo porque sirzes y los demás líderes lo mandan a misiones por su alta eficiencia en el campo de batalla o incluso en recolección de información.

-pues bueno- ella voltio a otro lado cruzando los dedos, mientras esta sonrojada, junta las piernas ya que tiene una sensación de frio de miedo de que la rechace, a pesar de que rias le dice que no tema, sabe que la aceptara.

Ya que issei habla de ella algunas veces en la cena cuando le preguntan que tanto hace con Seekvaira.

Regresando a la realidad, Seekvaira aún sigue meditando sus palabras mientras la espera para saber que dirá.

-me gustas-

Seekvaira volteo a ver a issei quien la veía con ojos de pasión.

-eh, eh, eh, eh, que dijiste issei-san –pregunto Seekvaira avergonzada.

-me gustas Seekvaira, me empezaste a gustar cuando nos conocimos en aquella fiesta, la primera vez que nos vimos, pero jamás lo dije porque no te conocía del todo, pero cuando me invitaste a tu casa, y pude conocerte bien, no tenía ninguna duda que me gustabas y más cuando ponías esas expresiones tiernas cuando estábamos solos o tuvimos nuestros roses-

Dijo issei recordando mientras bebe él te que tiene enfrente.

Luego el ve a Seekvaira quien esta echando vapor.

Toda roja como el cabello de rias.

No sabía que decir.

-bueno, ¿me aceptas?-dijo issei quien también estaba sonrojado mientras se soba la nuca.

-a-acepto-dijo ella también roja.

-no tienes ningún problema conmigo-dijo el viéndola a los ojos.

-no, para nada-Seekvaira se levantó para cambiar de haciendo.

Se sentó a lado de issei.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron para así, darse su beso de novios.

El beso de ella fue simple, ya que es su primer beso.

Ese día se convirtió en pareja.

También unos días después y que lady agares obligara a issei a firma un documento de su compromiso.

Con eso todo el inframundo se alzó en escándalo.

Cabe decir que muchos le tenían envidia.

Con ese suceso ya habían pasado otros dos meses desde su unión

En esos dos meses

Sona, a pesar de que se unió con issei con la intención de que la dejasen de agobiar los del consejo demoniaco, termino enamorándose de él.

Ya que las citas que han tenido, los viajes a diferentes lugares para pasar tiempo con él por apariencias termino gustándole este issei.

Al inicio considero una traición a rias cuando solo su unión era para ayudarla a que la dejasen de molestar.

Pero jamás pensó que se enamoraría de issei.

Hablo de esto con tsubaki primero.

Quien le aconsejo que hablara con rias de esto, le dijo que lo comprendería.

Sona no tan segura, va con rias, hablan del asunto, es cierto que en el pasado tuvieron sus roses y que ella tomaba las muñecas de rias.

Pero a hora era distinto.

Rias le aconsejo, hablaron como hermanas.

Al final, si sona quería estar con issei, ella debería confesarse con él y ver qué pasa.

Luego de que ambos se encontrasen en la universidad de kuo, donde ya era tarde, en el salón inmenso donde sona estudia y le corresponde dicho salón.

Hablaron, tuvieron algo de dificultad con esto ya que issei fue ganando experiencia y sabía que sona se enamoraría de él, como también él se enamoró de ella.

Sona se confesó a issei, cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta de issei.

Issei toco la cabeza de sona para luego abrazarla, la rodeo con sus alas y le dijo "también te amo".

La hiso muy feliz.

Ese mismo día se formó completamente su relación sellándolo con un beso.

Era noviembre a principios del mes.

Las novias de issei están en el templo de Yasaka-hime, vistiéndose con kimonos para ir al festival de Kyoto.

Issei fue vestido por ellas con un kimono masculino.

Color rojo con partes doradas

Los padres de issei también fueron, ya que saben todo lo que es sobrenatural.

También del harem de issei.

Cabe decir que se sorprendieron mucho de saber que su hijo tiene una relación con Yasaka, quien tiene una hija, la cual fue abrazada por ambos castaños considerándola su nieta.

Aunque en el futuro no, si no su hija.

Los padres salieron primero esperando a sus "hijos".

También los sequitos de rias, Seekvaira y sona, también fueron acompañados por Gabriel, penemue, griselda y Serafall.

Fueron al festival que fue muy divertido para todos, issei se la paso de un lado a otro, pero no se cansó, ya que ha estado en situaciones mucho más agotadoras.

Los padres de issei fueron a otra parte, explorando el Kyoto oculto, siendo escoltados por los espíritus para que los tengan estar cuidando, por si ocurriese algo y no quería preocupar a issei de que fueran a explorar por ahí.

En fin, fue un gran día, cuando estaba a punto de anochecer, ya que en dos horas después de que anochezca se encenderán los fuegos artificiales.

Antes de eso.

Issei fue llevado por Serafall, Gabriel, Griselda y Penemue, a otro lugar.

En realidad fue amordazado y secuestrado pero depende de quién lo mire.

En un lugar diferente.

Sentado en una banca, mientras está amarrado en ella con sogas y cadenas

Tiene cinta adhesiva en su boca con ojos que dicen no creer lo que paso.

Enfrente de él están sus secuestradoras.

Quienes ojos de súplica.

Lo que paso fue que ellas le pidieron disculpas y que no se enojase.

Luego de aceptar le retiran la cinta adhesiva.

Le dicen una que otra cosa pero al final llegan al grano.

Se le confesaron.

Fue bastante duro para ellas decirle eso.

Pero al final tenían que esperar lo mejor.

Issei suspiro.

Levanto la cabeza.

Diciendo que no hacía falta hacer todo esto, pero que no se extendería mucho.

Al final las acepta.

Besándolas con amor a las cuatro.

A Gabriel y griselda tubo que colocar la bendición misma que le puso a Irina.

Para así evitar que cayesen, o mejor dicho se volvieran caídos.

Sí.

Issei sabe colocar bendiciones dragón.

Le enseño ophis a cambio de un beso.

Y un costal de dulces.

Al final todas lo encontraron besando a las "nuevas".

Que a pesar de saberlo, no les gusto que solo a las nuevas y un a ellas.

Valeria arrojo un espada cercas de la cabeza de issei.

Tsubaki lanzo su najitana cercas de la entrepierna de issei.

Y rias tenía poder de la destrucción en sus manos.

Y así cada una saco sus propias armas.

Ya de noche.

En la cima del templo de Yasaka.

Donde en la cima.

Vemos a todas las chicas.

Pero issei está en el centro.

Con el cuerpo con apariencias de que peleo en una guerra.

Él tiene las alas extendidas como también ellas, o bueno las que tienen alas.

Las alas de issei son las mismas de siempre.

Un par de alas rojas.

Pero estas eran tan grandes para rodearlas a todas y abrazarlas con sus alas, obvio sin que las fastidie.

Empezó a explotar los cohetes.

Los únicos quienes están ahí son las novias de issei e issei, los demás están distribuidos por todo Kyoto.

Así fue esa noche.

Si no fuese porque todas ellas bebieron.

E issei también.

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

* * *

Amanecía el Kyoto oculto donde viven los Yokais.

Nos enfocaremos más en el templo de Yasaka.

Dentro, del templo.

En el cuarto de Yasaka.

Vemos una cama inmensa, con una cobija extensa que lo cubre todo pero esta desarreglada.

No nada más eso.

Las paredes estas llenas de arañazos.

Algunas partes están con un fuego pero cada uno de diferente color.

Entonces en la bacera de ese cuarto destapándose vemos a issei que se agarra la cabeza.

Había bebido alcohol con destilado de manzana de dragón, su única debilidad aparte de las mujeres de buen cuerpo desnuda y erótica.

Entonces el empieza a recuperarse poco a poco.

Pero ve el cuarto, el estado y los "bultos".

En eso los "bultos se empiezan a mover, escucha sonidos muy familiares.

Entonces la enorme manta fue levantada revelando a las chicas de issei.

Todas desnudas.

En eso issei le pasa un escalofrió en la espalda.

Luego ve su cuerpo.

Lleno de marcadores labiales, algunos parecían hechos de hielo, otros eran quemaduras, dejando un beso de carbón.

Luego también observo que tiene cortaduras en su cuerpo, su cuello tiene muchas mordeduras de las cuales aún sale sangre.

Busco con su mirada a cierta vampira rubia.

La cual tiene la cara mancha de su sangre, pero con una sonrisa, también vio una sustancia blanca saliendo de la zona intima de la vampiro quien se levantó.

No necesita ser un genio para saber que es.

No por nada vio porno casi toda su vida para no saberlo.

También lo vio en las demás que se empezaban en levantar.

Con caras sonrojadas.

También vio que marcas de manos en ciertas áreas de ellas.

Y la prueba máxima que necesitaba para saber que había hecho en la noche fue simple.

Yasaka se levantó cuan vio a issei.

Se le acercó.

Se sentó en sus piernas donde su dragoncito alzado en su gloria.

Entonces Yasaka se le sentó en su dragoncito con fuerza.

Entonces su dragoncito entro en Yasaka.

Ella lo empezó a cabalgar.

Entonces el vio a todas y cada una que en vez de ver una cara de enojo, las vio con placer.

Se le acercaron y dijeron.

Rias Gremory-Yasaka, injusta yo debo de darle los "buenos días" a ise-

Akeno himejima-vamos apúrate quiero tener a mi novio devuelta y dentro de mí-

Koneko tojo-Yasaka, sempai es mío dese prisa, quiero darle los "buenos días"

Xenovia Quarta –hermana, vamos no seas codiciosa issei es de nosotras-

Asia argento-no se lleve todo de ise-san-

Irina Shido.-solo no me dejes fuera Darling-

Revel phenex-issei-sama, su avecita se portó mal y quiere ser castigada por usted-

Rossweisse-es mi novio, no lo acapares todo Yasaka-

Kuroka-ise me debe más rondas Yasaka apúrate-NYA-

Ophis-ise es mío y yo suya, él debe de atenderme primero Yasaka-

Sona sitri-Yasaka, es mi turno, aah GYAAAM-grito de erotismo.

Serafall leviatán-descuida so-tan, mientras Yasaka entretiene a ise, entretengámonos nosotras juntas-dijo Serafall, pero ella al igual que todas tiene el semen de issei en su vagina como algo en su cabello.

También cabe decir que todas tienen pintados los labios, pero no con bile rojo sino con la sangre de issei.

Elmenhilde karnstein.-vamos, quiero comer un trozo de amorcito-

Le Fay Pendragon-ise, tienes el deber de atenderme como tu contratista-dijo ella con cara lujuriosa viendo a issei con ojos de placer y pación, en el centro de sus ojos hay un corazón roza.

Tsubaki Shinra (quien lleva un cosplay de enfermera)-vamos, debo de suministrar mi medicamento a ise Yasaka-

Bennia-mi héroe, no dejes a tu damisela necesitada-

Tomoe meguri-vamos ise, no solo le des atención a mi rey, acaso ¿no soy tu favorita?-

Tsubasa yura-vamos ise, volvamos a intentarlo hasta que nuestros cuerpos no puedan más-

Seekvaira agares-ise, vamos rápido, me estoy apenando estando así-

Reya kusaka-ise, siento un frio y quiero que me alivies de el-

Penemue-vamos pequeño, apura, One-chan te quiere enseñar más, apúrate, apúrate-dijo ella con cara de placer.

Ella no tenía nada puesto como las demás a excepción de una media que parecen más rasgadas que cualquier madura hentai, e incluso las tenía manchadas.

Gabriel-vamos issei, sellemos nuestra eternidad una vez más-

Griselda-no dejare, que solo xenovia se divierta con mi novio-

Yasaka-mas, issei más duro, jálame las colas, o si, o si, las tetas son tuyas, muérdeme las orejas, jah, jah, jaaah, si, así se siente bien lo que haces, si, jah, jah, jah, quemas, quemas, se siente ricooo aaah-GIMIO como nunca Yasaka viniéndose mientras besa y muerde su lengua de issei y este se quedó segado por el placer pero aun así sabía qué hacía y si ellas querían el pedazo de dragón que es, se los dará.

Lilith-Oni-samaaa, rápido, quiero otra vez a Oni-sama dentro de mí-

Valeria Lucifer-ise, vamos quiero tenerte para mi sola, vamos apúrate y córrete en ella, vamos apúrate-gimió Valeria esperando a su ise.

Y ese día tampoco salieron de la aviación, ni los días siguientes.

Todos se preocuparon por ellos.

Pero el hecho de que la estructura del templo Yasaka se estrujara, significaba que estaban vivos.

Los líderes de facción decidieron no molestarlos por la integridad del mundo.

Ya que ahí se encuentran los seres más fuertes del mundo e issei tendía a rugir como dragón, tan fuerte era, que las facciones temían interrumpirlos, así que un grupo de dioses poderosos colocaron una barrera anti-sonido para que no salga dicho sonido.

Dos semanas después salieron las sirvientas de Yasaka desarregladas, con cara de haber tenido mucho placer.

Se debe a que Yasaka también involucro a sus sirvientas, causando que ellas tengan sexo con issei.

Técnicamente eran semis concubinas.

Luego salen de la habitación las chicas de la habitación.

Pero ellas salen aún más bellas y relucientes que nunca.

Como divinas diosas jamás hayan existido.

Pero solo usaban partes de tela ya que toda la ropa que tenían se rompió o quemo.

Detrás de ellas sale issei con un cuerpo más tonificado que nunca, pero sin quitar su imagen de adolecente.

Pero sus uñas se volvieron más largar y filosas.

Y son naturalmente negras.

Su pupila se volvió como de un reptil.

Pero a pesar de ello se notaba algo deshidratado y muy cansado.

Se estira.

Pero sus huesos truenan, pero no de manera dolorosa.

Sale de la habitación con ayuda de las sirvientas de Yasaka.

Cabe decir que lo hiso con todas.

Llevándolo al baño del lugar.

Las sirvientas bañaron a issei ya que aún seguía agotado.

Luego de terminar de bañarlo y vestirlo lo llevan con sus novias con derecho.

Donde ellas lo alimentan de manera cuidadosa para que no le pase nada a su issei.

* * *

(5 meses después)

* * *

En ese tiempo, se dio a aclarar que issei tuvo "algo" con ellas y se hiso público.

Cosa que las chicas y el propio issei casi matan a todos los líderes que tuvieron que ver en la noticia.

Ya no iban al inframundo, por la pena de que se dio en los periódicos de que se comieron la torta antes del recreo.

* * *

(Humor mexicano)

* * *

Bueno para que o entiendan.

Copularon, tuvieron relaciones sexuales.

Rias se enojó mucho con sirzes y Serafall los castigo con que hicieran su trabajo ya que se negaba a hacerlo.

Gabriel se enojó con Michael, griselda estaba que destruía el cielo.

Yasaka no le importó ya que ninguna mujer puede tocar a su issei.

Las demás chicas por igual.

Pero aun así no se podía evitar.

Todo lo que hacían se escuchaba en todas partes de la existencia.

Bueno eso paso.-

Pero a pesar de ello tenían sus propias obligaciones.

Trabajaban en lo que les correspondía.

Cuando fue año nuevo, pasaron el año con la mayoría que era parte de la familia de las chicas y la familia de issei que nada más eran los padres de issei y el propio issei.

También fueron como hermanos de issei, Gran rojo, Shiva, sairog, Bikou y Arthur.

Aunque este último si lo era ya que se enteró que Le Fay perdió su virginidad con issei.

Trato de matarlo pero su hermana le daba de escobazos en la cabeza cuando lo intentaba.

Pero bueno dejando ese asunto se la pasaron bien el fin de año y año nuevo.

Ya los siguientes meses fuero diferentes al año pasado.

Por mes y medio era paz y tranquilidad.

Más que uno que otro exiliado.

Sin embargo

* * *

Al término de ese mes y medio.

* * *

Uno una reunión de los líderes, en lilith.

Donde hablarían de algunos problemas de convivencia que ya habían sido resueltos.

También se iba aprovechar para que gran rojo hablara de su idea.

Cuando toco a gran rojo, se levantó.

Expuso su idea de revivir la facción de dragones.

Algo que casi no convenció a todos pero lo entendían, ya que hace tiempo la facción de los dragones a estado desactivada.

Gran rojo iba ser líder de esa facción.

Cuando se firmaba algunas cosas por la unión y el revivir de la facción de los dragones.

Todo se tornó rojo.

Ni Shiva ni Gran Rojo pudieron reaccionar a eso.

Cabe decir que el equipo DXD estaba presente y completo.

También estaba Yasaka, Odín, Zeus, la líder de la facción de los vampiros y el líder de la facción de los hombres lobos, ya que conforma parte de la unión del tratado de paz.

Cuando pudieron ver de nuevo, vieron que estaban en una barrera naranja, la cual hay diferentes runas que muy pocos conocían y sabían de quien era.

También observan que fuera de la barrera estaba todo devastado.

Parecía muerto, llano.

Una extraña neblina roja había afuera.

Todos se preocuparon ya que, hace unos segundos estaban en una sala y a hora se encontraban en el suelo de tierra en vez de madera.

Todos se preocuparon.

Luego ven que afuera de la barrera esta issei.

Quien tiene ambas manos recargadas en la barrera.

Tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo.

No sabían que le paso, la mirada de issei está cubierta por su cabellera.

Pero en eso ven que el brazo izquierdo de issei se empieza a derretir.

Como será.

Dejando solo parte del brazo solo en huesos.

Y más se derritió.

-así que el chico aguanto mi ataque, nada mal para una larva, no incluso sería un milagro el hecho de que su cuerpo no se evaporara por mi ataque-

Todo buscaron con la mirada.

En eso, de la niebla, sale una armadura roja delgada como la de un caballero de un castillo.

Se acerca hasta quedar unos metros separado de issei y la barrera.

-Samael, que significa esto, puede que te escondas pero tu energía está presente en la niebla-dijo Shiva.

Gran rojo tenía una cara seria con algo de enojo, viendo la niebla, ha tenido esa mirada cuan vio la niebla roja, el sabia de quien es.

-nada mal Shiva, pero pensé que los mataría a todos con mi ataque, es una lástima, ese dragón se interpuso en mi camino por lo visto-

Dijo Samael que está en la armadura.

El casco de la armadura volta a ver a donde esta issei, parecía inconsciente.

Entonces se empezó a acercar a issei.

-Samael, no te acerques al muchacho, si lo haces te quemares hasta tus cenizas-dijo gran rojo.

-o, que miedo, pero no podrás hacerlo, recuerda que aun si eres un dios dragón el más fuerte, mi sangre te debilitara hasta que mueras, así de sencillo-

Dijo Samael sin dudas en su voz.

Por primera vez se sintió impotente gran rojo.

Rias quien estaba ahí con la mirada bloqueada por su cabello.

Se acerca a issei quien aún tiene la mano agarrándose de la barrera, y la esquelética.

Rias posa sus manos donde están las de issei aun si la barrera impide el contacto lo hiso.

Luego las chicas de issei, con la mirada igual a la de rias e issei se acercaron.

Cada una poso sus manos en la espalda de rias y las que no podían, las posaron en las espaldas con las que tocaban a rias.

Cada una empezaba a resplandecerse con el color del poder correspondiente de cada una.

Ese poder paso a rias, de rias se empezaba a fluir hacia issei, como si no hubiese una barrera.

Entonces cada una fue cayendo al suelo.

-jajajaja, se desmallan porque su novio se ha muerto que gracioso, en fin, si los he de matar entonces este estorbo impide mi entrada-Samael se acercó a issei con una velocidad demencial.

Atrapando la cabeza de issei con su mano derecha.

Mientras que los demás lanzaban ataque a la barrera, querían proteger a issei, pero no podían ya que la barrera consumía los ataque, volviéndola más fuerte.

Asustados por el terrible final de issei.

Samael ya lo tenía en sus garras.

-será tu final larva, aun si estuvieras despierto solo sufrirías por la maldición de mi sangre, apuesto a que a hora maldices a Dios por que de aquí en adelante ya no podrás ver de nuevo a tus queridas novias, será divertido cuan las viole jajajajajajajajajajaja-

En ese momento, issei desapareció en un instante. Y la mano de Samael que sostenía a issei, parecía arrancada y se derrita.

-¡Maldito!-

En ese momento.

Una estela de energía apareció en el cielo.

En diferentes puntos salía energía de diferentes colores, muy intensos.

Esas energías se dirigían en un solo punto.

A la estela de energía amarilla como el sol, con una aura café.

Pero esa aura cabio a color escarlata.

Esa aura paso a tomar forma en un dragón.

En la viva imagen de Ddraig.

Luego el aura pazo a color blanco.

Tomando imagen de Albión.

Luego cambio a una negra.

Cambiando a un dragón diferente, color negro de dos cabeza y dos colas, más grande que Ddraig.

Casi a la mitad de gran rojo.

Era ophis en su forma dragón.

Luego cambio a un Rojo.

Cambio su forma a al dragón de dragones.

Gran Rojo.

Luego cambio al aura de color violeta-morada.

La imagen a hora era de una bestia cuadrúpeda, de 7 cabezas.

De diferente bestias.

Pero la del medio era de un dragón.

Cabe decir que cada una de las formas rugió muy fuertemente.

En la última forma, se empezó a encoger.

Se tronaba de color café con dorado.

Pero en el centro había cinco colores que representaban a los dos dioses dragones a los dos dragones celestiales y a Trihexa.

El tamaño de la esfera era a la de un humano.

En eso la esfera empezó a darse forma a la de un dragón pero en vez de una apariencia espectral, fue la piel de un dragón verdadero.

Color café en toda su piel a excepción de su pecho que era de 5 diferentes colores.

Su antebrazo izquierdo era rojo, sus escamas mejor dicho.

Su antebrazo derecho era blanco, sus escamas mejor dicho.

Su pierna derecha era dorada con toque rojos.

Su pierna izquierda era morada.

En las espinillas de sus piernas salía puntas de sus huesos, pero estos son color acero.

En los codos también salía ese hueso de color acero.

En su cabeza había cuatro cuernos.

Los frontales que eran más bien color dorado.

Y los de los costados.

El de la derecha tenía color café.

Y el de la izquierda de color morado.

Su rostro era la cara de un dragón, pero la única diferencia es que tenía cuatro ojos.

Cada uno tenía el mismo color que el de issei.

Café amarillento.

Ese dragón del tamaño de una persona.

Agacho su cabeza.

Su iris en forma a la pupila de un reptil de color negro pero parecía inconsciente.

-[Reinas del Dragón, dictaminen la orden que deseen que ejecute]-

Salió la voz de ese dragón.

En eso la parte donde están todo los líderes y los demás.

A donde están las chicas.

Ellas se empiezan a levanta.

Pero una luz las cubrió.

En ese instante cuando se pudo apreciar de nuevo a las chicas que tienen sentimientos por issei.

Ellas llevaban vestidos blancos.

Con una corona hecha de energía dorada.

De sus frentes de manera espectral tenían cuernos delgados y chicos.

Sus ojos de cada uno que tenia era de un reptil.

-[Yo, tu reina, te ordeno que destruyas el mal que desea herirme, destrúyelo, evaporízalo, extínguelo, es un orden directa por tu reina]-

La voz salió de todas pero era tan sincronizada que parecía una persona.

Entonces el dragón apareció enfrente de Samael.

Samael golpeo a issei pero es golpe solo pareció que hubiese golpeado algo muy duro que ni lo doblo.

Issei solo poso su mano en el pecho de la armadura.

Entonces salió despedido hacia atrás.

La armadura aprecia dañada en el pecho pero no perforo pero si la aboyo.

Entonces la armadura que se levantó del suelo.

Para lanzarse a issei.

Pero cuando quiere darle un golpe en la cara del dragón este la esquiva, para sostener el brazo de la armadura y con el impulso que iba la tira al suelo dejando un enorme oyó.

El dragón prepara pisar la cabeza pero no puede ya que la armadura lo esquiva y da un salto de separación.

Entonces la niebla procedió a ir directamente a issei.

Dejando a issei dentro de un domo de la neblina echa de sangre de Samael.

-por muy fuerte que sea, mi sangre potenciada te matara definitivamente-

El brazo donde le falta su mano y que se derritió, se regenero y armadura se reparó con la neblina que los rodeo.

Pero en eso issei donde estaba.

En el domo que estaba oscuro por dentro hubo una chispa.

El domo entero exploto en un geiser de fuego amarillo.

Dejando segado a Samael y a todos menos a las [Reinas].

Cuando dejo ese alumbrado.

Samael tiene la mirada de ¡Que mierda! En su cara.

Al ver que el brazo de issei pasaba atraves de su pecho, de un extremo al otro

Luego Samael sostiene al brazo que lo perforo.

Issei solo lo ve con cara de inexpresiva.

Entonces del brazo derecho que no hace nada aparece Ascalon, donde apunta la punta de la espada a la cabeza del casco.

Fue ahí donde lanzo el ataque.

La espada atravesó la cabeza de Samael.

-jajaja, creíste que me matarías, solo es un clon imbécil, líderes de las facciones les declaro la guerra como a los humanos, en estos momentos estoy en batalla con los humanos apuren se o se extinguirá la especie humana jajajaja-pero hiso un sonido de dolor cuando issei arranco el corazón de Samael y la cabeza de Samael que aún está enterrada en la espada.

-[Gula Activado]-

La espada resonó, todos observaron como la espada empezó a absorber la cabeza de Samael, y de paso el cuerpo y la neblina que rodeaba todo el sitio.

* * *

Desde ese momento entraron en una guerra masiva con Samael el príncipe oscuro.

* * *

Los líderes se enteraron lo que le paso a issei, las chicas saben lo que le paso, así que se los contaron, pero cuando issei salió de esa forma quedo inconsciente.

Por unas horas quedo fuera de batalla.

As fuerzas mitológicas salvaron a la mayor parte de la raza humana que aun seguí viviendo.

Pero la tierra ya no era habitable.

Con ayuda de Gran rojo instauro la [Tierra Dos].

Donde viven los humanos y otras especies que Vivian en el mundo humano.

Los Yokais también se fueron pero su caso fue especial por el motivo de las líneas de keys.

Issei al despertar también ayudo a contener al ejército de Samael pero era muy difícil ya que la sangre de Samael potenciada era muy dañina.

Por lo que no hubo de otra que issei peleara solo, distrayendo las fuerzas de Samael para que los humanos escapasen mientras que las mitologías los residían temporalmente en cada facción hasta que gran rojo creo [tierra dos].

Hubo unos que otros problemas con los humanos pero al final tuvieron que estar en gratitud por haberlos salvado de la extinción

Ningún líder humano salió vivo del mundo humano, pero se instauro un solo líder para los humanos que también era humano.

Issei.

Si aunque no lo era a hora lo era antes y con eso les bastaba por a hora.

Gran rojo dejo sellado todos los pasajes del planeta tierra y abrió otro en [Tierra dos]

También se mandó a sellar el mundo de los muertos de Hades ya que ahí esta Samael.

Se recuperaron algo los sobrenaturales ya que también perdieron algo de sus ejércitos, ya que aún no se había podido recuperar issei.

Eso paso eso meses.

Issei al ser líder de los humanos tuvo muchos más trabajo del cual no tenía ganas de hacer ya que en ataque también habían muerto los padres de issei.

A pesar de haberlos revivido con el juego de evil pieces, aún no se sacaba la imagen de sus padres muertos de en su cabeza.

Se disculpó mucho con ellos por su debilidad y no haberlos salvado.

También revivió en su sequito a Katase, Murayama, Aika Kiryuu, Crom cruach, Abe kiyome, Tiamat y a los padres de Le Fay y Arthur.

También a los que pudo salvar sin revivir fueron a sus amigos Matsuda y Motohama.

Los padres de Murayama, de katase, de abe kiyome, de Reya Kusaka, de Aika Kiryuu, de tomoe meguri, y algunos más familiares que tenían que ver con sus seres amados y humanos que el conocía.

A muchos humanos de su ciudad natal en si salvo como a los alrededores del mundo, ya que llego ahí primero, siendo ayudado por los soldados de las facciones que estaban a sus órdenes.

Bova y tanin lo acompañaron, bajo la bendición de issei pudieron pelear si ser tan afectados por el veneno de Samael que inexplicablemente issei padece una resistencia natural de la cual no puede ser encontrada con científicos y esa bendición solo funciona con dragones y medios dragones.

Por lo que era difícil y los dragones del territorio de tanin no podían ir ya que aún no terminaban de crecer, solo muy pocos adultos participaron en ayuda.

Pero uno de los reyes dragón había muerto.

Tiamat que a su pesar tenía que recibir ayuda por parte del portador de Ddraig.

Siendo revivida junto a la dragona maligna más fuerte Crom Cruach.

Que también salió mortalmente herida.

Ophis tenía que ayudar en la barrera para evitar que ya no se tele transporten en las facciones los clones de Samael, también la ayudaba lilith y Shiva pero esta también resulto débil al veneno de Samael, porque este era potenciado, ya que antes en el pasado no era así.

Gran rojo aun terminaba de procesar la resistencia que era la bendición de issei.

Pero él tenía el trabajo de evitar que los clones de Samael lo devastaran todo así que con su gran poder creo [tierra dos] ya que era insalvable la anterior.

Su poder no podía hacerle daño a los Samaeles, y si lo hacía era muy poco, al parecer el Samael original creo algo que los volvió resistentes sin mencionar que terminaría destruyendo el mundo humano que seguía en evacuación.

Bueno eso paso en eso 5 meses.

También está el hecho de que.

Issei en la distracción estaba en un 80% de su poder.

Por lo que no pudo hacer mucho.

Aun en su Diábolos Dragón, le costaba.

Era estar contra un mar gigante de clones de Samael.

Contra un grano de arena.

Aun así pudo diezmar el ejército.

Eliminado a un 64% del ejercito todo un logro

Pero no fue gratis.

La zona que peleo contra ellos fue en los países de reino unido, Rusia, Asia, Corea, México, Estados unidos, Canadá y Brasil.

Donde todo quedo destruido y diezmado por los potentes ataque de issei y los clones de Samael potenciados.

Los países peor afectados fueron África que se encuentra en el fondo del mar.

Japón, lamentablemente era a hora la gemela del Sol.

Todo un país hecho en fuego tan caliente que evaporiza el mar de sus costados ya que el país entero está cubierto por las llamas prohibidas de Ddraig

Jamás se apagaran.

India quedo congelada junto a sus alrededores.

Magia prohibida que sabe usar issei.

Italia quedo como una isla flotante que está a la deriva.

Los ejércitos que comandaba quedo a manos de tanin y de Bova quienes tenían la orden de retroceder al inframundo a ponerse a salvo.

Se aclaró mundialmente que issei quedaría como señuelo y distractor para que la evacuación fuera más segura aun si cabía el riesgo de perderlo.

Las chicas de issei tenían que estar al frente de los batallones como defensa de posible ataque hacia las facciones no podía ir a la tierra a apoyar a issei.

Sobre todo porque si las atacan pero era muy pocos.

Ellas al ser parte dragón estaban protegidas por la bendición de issei.

Así que podían hacerles el frente.

Algunas de ellas eran líderes de las facciones así que no podían estar en campo de batalla pero si tenían que estar al tanto de todo y saber cómo procede a todo.

Los líderes no deben de estar en zona de batalla.

Pero eso si a issei le costó la batalla que perdió su brazo izquierdo, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con heridas profundas.

Su pulmón izquierdo colapso.

Perdido un cuerno yaqué desde que se transformó en su forma dragón y luego volvió a su forma original conservo solo un par de cuernos, los que están en los lados de su cabeza.

Pero perdió el izquierdo.

Cuando volvió, la tierra quedo sellada y no había retorno.

Pero no solo eso sino que también se activaron los maleficios del apocalipsis en ella.

También cuando llego, todos esperando lo mejor pero vieron su estado deplorable.

El lugar donde llego era el territorio Gremory donde al centro de la plaza donde se debía de tele transportar el héroe y darle una alegre bienvenida al haber vuelto.

Pero con solo verlo sabían que sufría.

Issei al verlos les saludo con el brazo derecho que aun conservaba.

Con una sonrisa les dedico.

Mientras dice.

"Eh vuelto jeje uhg"

Pero de desmayo en el suelo, rápidamente como se podía lo llevaron al hospital.

Su estado era muy deplorable y su cuerpo tenia partes con manchas del veneno de Samael.

Gran rojo, Ophis, lilith, Azazel, Akuja Beelzebu, científicos de Grigori, el cielo, Asgard, olimpo, facción de los vampiros, hombres lobos, demonios, Yokais, Aztecas y demás científicos y doctores.

Lo mejor de lo mejor se reunió para tratar a issei que estaba muy dañado.

A pasos de la muerte.

Pero gran rojo tomo el alma de issei, donde está cerrada en la armadura de su balance breaker donde dentro la Boosted Gear esta Trihexa manteniendo vivo a issei con su poder ya que si el muere ella morirá con él.

* * *

Después de 37:48 horas después.

* * *

Pudieron salvarlo pero solo faltaba que todo pasara a bien ya que el cuerpo de issei es único por su creación y crecimiento.

Y el alma de issei es tan fuerte que no entraría en ningún cuerpo que no sea el suyo.

Después de que estuviese unas semanas en coma despierta.

En su cuarto de hospital que era especialmente grande.

Donde estaba rias quien lo esperaba pero no solo ella sino también las demás chicas, todas sin excepción.

Tenían los parpados hinchados se notaba que lo extrañaron.

Rias Gremory-Akeno himejima-Koneko tojo-Xenovia Quarta -Asia argento-

Irina Shido.-Revel phenex-Rossweisse-Kuroka-Ophis-Sona sitri-Serafall leviatán-

Elmenhilde karnstein.-Aika Kiryuu-Le Fay Pendragon-Tsubaki Shinra-Bennia

Tomoe meguri-Tsubasa yura-Seekvaira agares-Reya kusaka-Penemue-

Gabriel-Griselda-Kuno-Yasaka-Lilith-Valeria Lucifer-

Bennia porque lo quería.

Y kuno también a pesar de no ser sus novias si estaban muy preocupadas.

* * *

(Pov issei, como relatador de una historia)

* * *

Ese día cuan desperté de mi coma, cuando volví de pelear contra los clones de Samael y regresar todo golpeado y mortalmente herido.

Vi a mis esposas.

Aunque en ese entonces aun no lo eran.

Las vi que tenían los ojos hinchados.

Me sentí mal ya que fui el responsable de su tristeza.

Fue cuando empezaron a despertar y pensé que mejor que darles una sonrisa al haber despertado de mí coma.

Cuando me vieron saltaron a mí porque estaban muy alegres de que desperté.

Luego de eso tuve una rehabilitación para adaptarme a mi cuerpo que se recuperó.

Según lo que me dijeron el brazo izquierdo que perdí lo remplazaron con uno hecho de carne de gran rojo, pero no solo eso sino que también había unos "Añadidos" que era unos dotes de poderes de algunos líderes de las mitologías.

Ejemplo seria que en mi brazo tengo una parte del rayo de Zeus.

Así que controlo el rayo.

Podía materializar una copia del arma de Odín [Gungnir], que la llamaron la [Lanza del dragón].

También por Quetzalcóatl, tiene un fragmento de la piedra de los vientos.

De los vampiros el control de las nieblas, con ayuda de una gema creada por ellos.

Los hombres lobos le dieron como ofrenda para crear el brazo [El colmillo de lobo de plata], puedo crear un lobo de color de plata, era un espíritu familiar.

De los Yokais, y porque fue un pedido de Yasaka, se implanto en su brazo el núcleo de la llama de un Kyubi.

La cual ofrece al portador transformase en un kyubi de nueve colas.

Wua, ya intuyo porque lo pidió ella jeje.

Azazel y Akuja mejoraron el cuerpo completo de issei junto a gran rojo y ophis como lilith.

Así mi cuerpo sufrió un aumento de poder considerable.

Aun así no abuse de mi poder.

Entrene por largos años para perfeccionarlo pero aun lo sigo haciendo.

Pero en ese entonces en nuestra recuperación de dicho ataque por parte de Samael.

Me había reunido con los líderes de facción junto con los sub-líderes y generales.

También el equipo DXD estaba presente como los sequitos de los clanes aun activos ya que en el incidente de Trihexa se descubrió a muchos culpables que colaboraron con Rizevim.

Pero bueno, nos habíamos reunido en una sala privada.

Donde ellos me ofrecían disculpas por lo que me hicieron pasar.

Díganme que se sentirían cuando dioses y seres de gran poder se inclinan hacia ustedes pidiendo disculpas y que estos sean los que se disculpen con ustedes.

La verdad me puso en shock pero un coscorrón por parte de Valeria me puse a reaccionar, ella siempre hace lo mismo.

Si ella aún está enojada porque use Desck Breaker cuando peleamos por primera vez.

Aun después de 3000 años después.

Jaja.

Pero no solo fue por eso si no porque debía de hacer algo que no me gusto.

Tenía que enfrentarme a Samael.

Tenía que volver a la tierra para luego ir al inframundo.

Y matar a Samael.

Solo yo podía.

Rias se enojó mucho con sirzes.

Pero al final la decisión recaía en mí.

Termine aceptando pero puse algunas condiciones, necesitaba entrenamiento especial.

Mis condiciones para aceptarlo era:

-se me permitiese pasar tiempo con mis chicas.

-que no involucren a mis hijos en nada de esto.

-mis hijos tendrán la mayor libertad que cualquiera en las facciones.

-y trabajaran más duro que nunca.

-que se me permita acceder a toda la información de las facciones y aquella que fue oculta y solo los lideres principales lo saben.

-que me dejen entrar al despacho de El dios bíblico.

Y otras cosas que se refiere a mi sequito.

Después de 8 años de entrenamiento, fui a la tierra.

A hora tenía 26 años, mi apariencia era más adulta.

Lleve mi relación con las chicas más cercana.

También empecé una relación en esos años.

Con Katase, una mujer peli rosa, de buen cuerpo, me encanto su manera se ser, cuando m corregía para no ver a otras mujeres con lujuria.

Aunque bueno, su manera de corregirme es más amable que mis chicas ellas acostumbran a usar a [Armagedón] y ah [Juicio] dos látigos con poder mío para hacerme daño.

Aunque también está la cuestión de que mis escamas que aparentan piel humana son tan duras que prácticamente no siento nada más que caricias y líquidos.

Luego esta mi otra nueva novia, Murayama, quien es una chica castaña, somos algo así como amates, pero la cuestión es que ella al igual que akeno, tsubaki, yura, griselda y lilith son masoquistas de primer nivel.

Si la otra parte de ophis es masoquista.

Por una razón extraña a ellas les gusta cuan les paso mis uñas en su piel y sienten placer cuando se cortan.

Aunque eso es algo que les gusta a la mayoría.

Ella tiende a entrenar con él y las demás que practican espada.

Cabe decir que cuando se enteraron que eran mis sirvientas, se horrorizaron ya que pensaron que las violaría o algo por el estilo.

También de que tenía un harem de bellezas algo que les hirió el orgullo, ya que siempre las espiaba, aunque siempre las considere muy bellas.

Pero luego se abrieron a mí.

Con abe kiyome, pues nuestra relación fue extraña, ya que ella quería poner celosa a rias.

Pero luego de un tiempo terminamos como parejas oficiales.

Luego está el caso con Tiamat.

Con ella fue difícil, y cuando le ordenaba algo por una misión ella me ignoraba.

Luego un día la atrape en una habitación para resolver cualquier conflicto que tuviéramos.

Al parecer estaba enojada con Ddraig, porque él se quedó con un tesoro de ella, entonces procedí a buscarlo y devolvérselo.

Cuando se lo devolví, no imagine que era un objeto de cortejo de dragones.

Entonces nos volvimos novios, al día siguiente cuando era de noche, y estaba en una sesión sexual con mis chicas, también se unió ella.

También Aika se volvió mi novia pero fue por nuestros pensamientos pervertidos.

Entonces un día así nada más cuando tomaba sol.

Llego crom cruach llego, es mi Reyna.

Todas mis piezas Mutantion Piece.

Y más si mi nivel de poder es elevado.

Entonces ella se me hacerco.

Yo no la convoque.

Se suponía que estaba en el territorio de los dragones.

Entonces ella me ve.

Entonces con la nariz detecto feromonas.

Con mis ojos veo su cara inexpresiva con sonrojo sus cachetes.

Entonces cache lo que le pasaba estaba en etapa en búsqueda de pareja y solo sucede cuando hay una potencialmente cercas.

Muy diferente a la de apareamiento.

Entonces ella me abofeteo.

O sea estaba en una playa donde estaba solo.

Cuando reaccione ella me tenía contra el suelo

Con cadenas mágicas.

Ella me desvistió poco a poco.

Mientras que una de sus manos me masajea la entrepierna no sabía realmente que hacer.

Era un tema sensible del cual hablar.

Era una mujer de pelo negro de ojos de era uno dorado y otro negro su apariencia.

De pecho plano.

Pero de gran y suculento trasero.

Con piernas de infarto.

Sus brazos eran delgados pero seductores.

Con caderas que te hipnotizan.

Entonces ella se quita la camisa, dejando ver que a pesar de plana no lo era tanto.

Tenía algo, menos que sona pero tenía.

Termino violándome, me dejo más adolorido la entrepierna que más que ninguna de las chicas.

En fin, después de eso.

Fui a la tierra.

Me costó dos años.

Cuando fui a la tierra parecía literalmente el infierno.

Como el que dice la biblia o alguna que otra mitología.

Entonces al llegar, me embarque a lo que diría una aventura.

Empecé a recolectar información de todo.

Ya que la tierra ya no había océanos proporcionando más territorio.

Humanos y otras criaturas de las facciones que eran torturadas.

Las libere.

Me hice de un ejército.

Cuando los prepare.

Fui a atacar al príncipe oscuro.

Cuando pelee con él.

Destruí una gran parte del mundo dejándolo irreconocible.

También el cambio el sistema solar con magia prohibida.

Pero lo arregle con mí poder.

Pero el maldito dejó un sistema de auto destrucciones que destruyo toda la dimensión y el mundo de los muertos.

Cabe decir que Samael mato a hades.

Pues sí.

Cuando mate a Samael.

Destruí todo rastro de él.

Incluso mate sus hijos.

Y a los bebes.

Sí.

Tuve que hacer cosas horrendas pero era por el bien de todos, pero no lo usare como excusa.

Si los mate, y no tengo vergüenza en haberlo hecho.

También mate a las mujeres que tenían en su vientre a los hijos de Samael.

Sí.

También las mate y a sus hijos.

Ya no eran ellas mismas.

Lo he de admitir es bastardo y sus hijos eran fuertes pero al final pude.

También me encontré con la bis-abuela de Valeria, o sea la esposa original de Lucifer.

Ella me sedujo pero pude resistirme.

De hecho fue más fácil, ya que yo soy un dragón fiel.

Entonces ella me dio, la [Luz de Dios].

Con la cual puedo crear Ángeles.

A hora ya no habrá problemas con ello.

Luego.

Me la comí.

Pero no piensen mal.

Ella era solo un alma.

Que ya agonizaba.

Así que como acto de piedad.

Me la comí.

Quedo sellada en la Boosted gear.

Pero la congele, para que estuviera muerta en mente y no sufra.

Cuando volví.

Me case con mis chicas e incluso como ya tenían edad legal, mis Lolis, aunque bueno Ex_lolis.

Cuando fue año nuevo.

Fue una boda tan espectacular que pensarlo, me cago en los medios de comunicación, todo mundo la vio, ya que había muchas cámaras.

Pero el motivo de que estaba encadenado, en un poster de oro.

Es por qué.

Estaba que mataba a los medios comunicativos y porque mis suegros me apuntaban con hechizos de máximo nivel ya que no querían que dejara plantadas a mis chicas, eso me insulto.

Después de tres siglos.

Nacieron mis hijos ya que, los seres sobrenaturales tardamos mucho en procrear.

Mi primer hijo y mi esposa quien lo tuvo mucho antes que las demás.

Fue.

Bennia.

Motivo.

Teníamos mucho sexo agresivo.

Cuando ella cumplió los 15.

Empezamos a fornicar cada vez que podíamos.

No es que no lo hiciera con las demás.

Solo que a ella.

Pueeesss.

Cogíamos más salvaje mente.

Cuando nació mi hijo, su poder era muy grande.

Era del mismo tamaño que un dragón celestial que entro en el top 10, en posición número 5.

Yo estoy fuera del top ya que no pueden considérame, "normal" con los "normales".

Ya había superado a Gran Rojo mucho antes que lo que predijo.

Mis otros hijos nacieron pero sus poderes eran tan únicos y poderosos que quedaron con su hermano mayor.

Pero mi hijo que es mi hijo mayor, Shimiru issei, tiene el poder de sustraer las almas y dañarlas, eso considerando que podía dañar a cualquier alma y cuerpo era considerado como el más fuerte.

Pero le selle su poder hasta que pueda manejarlo con sabiduría pero.

Aun es fuerte individual mente.

De su poder.

Sus demás hermanos nacieron.

En un lapso de entre unos meses después de su nacimiento.

Nacieron algunos como gemelos otros individualmente.

Pero por una razón rara.

Mis hijas cuando me ven hablando con cualquier mujer que no sea sus madres me atacan con mordidas.

A sí.

Cuando nacieron fue en su forma dragón.

Cinco días después pasaron a su forma humana.

Eran más niñas que niños pero los quería por igual.

.

.

.

.

.

Así se me olvide decirles.

Tuve relaciones sexuales con Venelana, Lady Phenex, Lady Sitri, Lady Agares, Grafía, y algunas diosas y mujeres de otras especies.

Fue por unos roces de lujuria.

Varias veces.

Obvio.

Mis chicas me descubrieron y me castigaron con el tabo de dragón macho.

Me violaron.

Fue algo no muy grave ya que también lo hacía con las sirvientas.

Y fue algo que las chicas me mal acostumbraron.

Ya que cuando teníamos alguna relación sexual, terminábamos involucrando a las sirvientas.

En fin, cuando crecieron, decidieron hacer diferentes cosas.

Algunos se dedicaron a ser herederos de los clanes de sus madres de los cuales yo soy lord.

Pero la mayoría se centró en ser el más fuerte.

Participaban mucho en los rating games de los cuales yo ya participo.

Encabezo en el primer lugar.

Y las apuestas que se hacen no es de quien gane si no cuanto duran contra mí.

Mis hijos también encabezan los lugares entre los 50 y el primer lugar de los más fuertes de los rating games.

Eso hace que uno se entretenga.

También con la [Luz de Dios], me convertí en el padre de miles de Ángeles que creaba.

Si por mi fuera le daría esa habilidad a Michael o alguno de los Ángeles.

Pero no puedo.

Jaah.

Fue agobiante.

Luego surgió el aburrimiento en muchos, se aburrían de la tranquilidad del mundo y yo también.

Así que con mi poder y con la ayuda de los demás líderes.

Cree un mundo del tamaño del sol.

Un video juego, que a la vez era la vida real.

En lo cual se basa en que.

Hay enemigos y monstruos.

Aparecerás en ese mundo, pero tu nivel de poder será como si no tuvieras ninguno.

Deberás de levelearte y conseguir aintems.

Y así conseguir matar a uno de los reyes oscuro.

Que son los malos de esta "historia".

El mundo es grande.

Hay diferentes especies, gremios, y ciudades.

Puedes ser rey, dios o cualquier cosa, solo debes de ingeniártelas.

Las criaturas son típicas de las creencias de los antiguos humanos.

Un claro y típico RPG.

Pero vivo.

En él ya se quitaba el aburrimiento pero tenías obligaciones en la realidad así que no podías quedarte por mucho tiempo.

Aun así se alivió el aburrimiento típico e incluso se crearon diferentes medios de diversión.

En fin eso es lo que me paso a mí.

Hyuoduo issei.

El Dragón De La Verdad Latente.

* * *

(Fin de Pov issei)

* * *

(Territorio de issei)(En otra dimensión creada por el mismo)

* * *

Vemos una colosal montaña de piedra.

De la cual de un costado cae agua.

Tan enorme que supera 5 veces el Monte Everest.

Pero en esa montaña, en la mitad de lo que podría decirse el camino para llegar a la punta vemos a un dragón café con partes de distintos colores.

Cuatro cuernos.

Cuatro ojos.

Dos colas.

Y forma humanoide.

Pero este media igual que tannin.

Ese dragón era issei hyuoduo.

Y en su cabeza esta una chica, hermosa.

De cabello castaño.

Con, algunos mechones, plateados, negros, rojos carmesí, dorados.

De cuerpo despampanante.

Pechos del tamaño de akeno.

Cintura pequeña pero justa a su proporción.

Cadera ancha pero justa para que de una figura sensual con todo su cuerpo.

Su cara era parecida a la de rias.

Sus orejas son puntiagudas

Pero sus ojos son del mismo color que issei.

Era su nieta, Yumiko Hyuoduo Arniol.

Su padre es Issei H. Gremory.

Su madre es Faragran Arniol, una Elfa.

Regresando.

-abuelo, porque vinimos aquí, aun no me lo has dicho-dijo ella aburrida mientras ve uno de los ojos de su abuelo ya que ella está sentada en su cabeza.

-ya mero, solo aguanta, falta poco-dijo, ya que era cierto ya que va rápido a hora le falta una cuarta parte para llegar.

-no me digas que por fin vamos a consumar nuestro acto de amor, estoy tan feliz- dijo ella abrazando la cabeza de issei.

-claro que no, sin mencionar que tus abuelas me mataran, eso está mal-la regaño pero.

-eh, que malo, pero si hasta lo haces con mis bis-abuelas y mis madrinas, eso no está mal, si no está mal entonces que tiene de malo que lo hagas con tu nieta-

-no es que este mal, simplemente ellas me drogaron junto a tus abuelas, y termine en una posición delicada con los demás que es un secreto que eh de llevar a la tumba, a y vístete, estoy viendo que ya estas desnuda yumiko-chan-dijo issei mientras salta una roca para sostenerse con solo una garra.

\- pe-pero, yo quiero que mi primera vez se contigo-amenazaba con llorar mientras aún sigue desnuda.

-jah, en un principio que te gusta de mí, que sientes cuando estas cercas de mí, y ya te diré luego mi respuesta, pero en seria se mas como tus tías o primas que tienen harem's de mujeres, puro Yuri del bueno, sin mencionar que no es normal que una jovencita linda como tu diga a los cuatro vientos que le gusta su abuelo-dijo issei viendo su nieta que esta sonrojada.

-bu-bueno, lo que me gusta de mi abuelo, es su manera de ser, eres tan tú mismo, no eres una máscara como los demás, he conocido a hombre y mujeres que el único motivo que quieren estar cerca mío es porque soy poderosa y tengo lasos cercanos contigo, estoy harta de eso, solo pensarlo me da ganas de quemarlo y destruirlo todo-dijo ella.

Mientras cruza sus brazos debajo de su pecho resaltándolo más.

-que gracioso, rias dijo lo mismo antes de conocerme, solo aguanta conocerás al chico indicado, sin mencionar que eres inmortal en toda palabra, así que a lo mejor aún no ha nacido tu futuro amor, y por favor que sea mujer, matare a cualquier desgraciado que ose poner sus manos en mis retoños-dijo el con sus brazos envueltas en fuego, derritiendo a la par la saliente de la cual se sostenía pero con un rápido reflejo enterró su mano en la montaña para sostenerse.

-Abuelo eres gracioso, pero descuida el único serás tu que este en mi corazón-

- _jaaaah esta chica, lleva desde los 6 años amándome junto alguna de mis hijas, que voy hacer con ellas, unas ya llevan mas de tres milenios persiguiéndome y otra apenas dos siglos que sigue la misma carrera, ni ideando un buen plan podría hacer que cambien sus sentimientos, eso están escritos con fuego de dragón, que ni yo podría alterar_ -

Entonces issei llega a la punta de la montaña gigantesca.

Entonces issei bajo a yumiko de su cabeza y la puso en el suelo mientras el se ilumina pasando a su figura de adulto.

Un dios dragón no envejece.

Issei se sentó en el suelo.

Su nieta se sentó a lado de él.

-sabes, este lugar lo hice por dos motivos-

Su nieta lo observo para ver que dice.

-primero lo hice porque es un lugar de reflexión, donde puedo reflexionar todos mis actos y decisiones-

-y segunda porque aquí me comunico con mis versiones alternas y me mantengo al pendiente de todo lo que sucede fuera de nuestra dimensión-

En eso enfrente de ambos se abre una puerta.

-niña mia, acompáñame, este es un secreto que nadie sabe y no debe saberse, te lo digo a ti a hora porque eres alguien que heredo mi poder-

Yumiko se sorprendió mucho por lo que le dijo.

Tomo la mano que le ofreció issei.

-es-está bien abuelo, lo hare-dijo ella acercándose con su abuelo.

-me alegro mucho, es mejor que me presente, mi nombre es issei hyuoduo, el

 **[Primer Centinela Dimensional]** -

-y tu hija mi eres a hora la guardiana de esta dimensión cuando yo me vaya a pelar con mi amo, El **[El tercer Hijo del Vacío]** , así que empecemos tu entrenamiento y te aseguro que al final de este entrenamiento te recompensare con lo que sea-

Dijo issei con una sonrisa sincera, y ojos benevolentes.

Yumiko abraso a su abuelo, para luego ser absorbidos por la puerta.

Si esta es la historia de issei hyuoduo, [El Primer Centinela Dimensional][Nivel de Crueldad y Locura: 4].

 **[¿!Fin¡?]**

Abra una historia sobre el primer hijo de issei, [La Parca De Los Dioses].


End file.
